The Life of Married Couples
by mismantle
Summary: Unlike the movies, life doesn't end with your wedding, a beautiful sunset, and credits rolling up. It continues with a house to pay for, parents and in-laws to appease, and the never ending fight with your spouse over leaving the toilet seat up or down. You even get to share the good, the bad, and the bed with someone everyday until you die. Welcome to 'wedded bliss'.
1. Saturday, Tsukiyomi Residence

**Sometimes —actually, it happens a lot— I'll listen to music when I write a chapter. Don't ask me what I listened to during this chapter, it would be multiple songs for various paragraphs. But listening to certain songs puts me in the mood to write a COMPLETELY DIFFERENT fic from the one I am writing. Talk about an inspiration killer.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><em>Squeak… Squeak…<em>

A tall, blue-haired man stood in front of a sink filled with soapy water as he dried a plate.

_Squeak… Squeak…_

On the counter next to him sat a stack of already dry dishes and a simple gold ring. Tsukiyomi Ikuto set down the plate he was drying onto the stack of already dried dishes and picked up the wedding band with a damp hand. "_Married, huh?" _ He thought as he slipped the ring onto the fourth finger of his left hand. Ikuto picked up the dishes he had finished cleaning and put them in their appropriate cabinet, relishing the gentle _clink_ of metal touching glass. _"Four years and we celebrate our wedding anniversary on a plane to meet with a sponsor. Not ideal, but…."_ Ikuto couldn't keep the small but naughty smile from forming. "Amu did promise," he said leaving the mice in the walls —which he was currently unaware of— to wonder what it was that Amu had actually promised him.

Four gourmet chocolate muffins sat neatly in a plastic tray on the dining room table. In one of them, Ikuto had stuck a toothpick with a paper banner that read, _"Happy Anniversary"._

"Amu," he called down the hall. No response. "Amu, it's almost noon; it's past time to get up." Still no response. Ikuto got up from the table and walked down the hall to his bedroom. "Amu, are you even awake?" Nope. Under a pile of blankets was his sleeping wife. Ikuto started for the bed and was about to call Amu's name again, more loudly than before, when an idea slowly came to fruition in his mind. He diverted his course for the bathroom adjacent to their bedroom.

It was a nice, roomy bathroom, with double sinks and a separate shower and bath. Ikuto walked across the floor toward the tub, slippers slapping against the linoleum tile. The tub, freestanding soho in design that blended nicely with the modern-styled bathroom, was a fairly new addition. Amu had wanted a freestanding tub since before they were married. In the beginning he denied her request but —after an unexpected and appreciated bonus in his last summer paycheck— he decided having a larger bathtub would be nice. After all, a larger bathtub did have its advantages. For the first week after it had been installed, Amu spent every minute she could spare in the more-than-spacious tub. Once, she had even asked to have her meal in it —a situation Ikuto had quickly remedied with an offer of him being her meal.

Ikuto filled the pearl-white tub with steaming water, adding a splash of Amu's favorite bath incense to the running water. While the tub was filling, Ikuto peeked out of the bathroom to see if Amu had woken up. Pink strands of hair were visible sticking out from under the duvet. He turned off the water and returned to the bedroom.

"Amu?" he asked, sitting on the bed next to her. He gently shook her shoulder in an attempt to wake her up. No luck, the pinkette continued to sleep. He shook her a little harder, calling her name a little louder. A glass of water Amu had left out on the bedside table the previous night caught his eye. He stuck his second, third, and fourth finger of each hand into the cool water and then slid his wet fingers under Amu's nightshirt and onto the warm skin of the front of her waist.

That woke her up. Amu shot up, eyes wide, gasping. "I-Ikuto!" she exclaimed.

"Good afternoon," he replied, smiling. Amu pushed Ikuto's hands out from under her shirt and flopped back into bed with a muffled _'goodnight'_. "No, Amu. If you sleep anymore, you're going to get sick." Amu pulled the duvet over her head in response. Ikuto smothered a yawn with one hand and continued to gently shake Amu with the other. Watching Amu lie in bed was reminding Ikuto how tired he was. Under normal circumstances, Ikuto would be asleep himself but with the anxiety of meeting with a new sponsor and his somewhat irrational fear of missing his flight, he had managed to wake himself up two hours before noon. "We're going to-" A pillow smacking his face interrupted him. The pillow comically slid to the floor with a _plop_.

Ikuto took in a deep, calming breath, held it for a second, and then let it go. He reached under the blankets, pulled his wife out, and —before Amu could react to what it was that was happening to her— carried her into the bathroom.

_Splash!_ Into the tub Amu went, clothes-and-all.

"I-KU-TO!" Came the resounding shout. Ikuto propped himself up on his elbows against the freestanding tub, smiling at the soaking pinkette.

"Good afternoon," he replied, turning his left arm wrist-up so he could check the time on his watch. "It's just after 12:30; I think this might be a new record for you –besides that night we spent in Kyūshū, I think we slept until four the next day." Amu just glared at him.

"You could have just woken me up instead of dropping me in the tub," she growled. "And you even dropped me in my clothes! If I get sick it's going to be on your head!"

"I can take off your clothes for you." Ikuto reached for the top button of her nightshirt. Amu pushed his hand away.

"I can do it myself," she huffed. She settled into the hot water, not bothering to take off her pajamas. The smell of chrysanthemum, the sight of the rising steam, and the lazy slap of the water against her body were very soothing and she didn't want her husband to ruin it. Amu felt like she and her troubles from the previous night were melting away in the water. She was so relaxed she didn't notice Ikuto leave the bathroom and she didn't hear his warning to _'not fall asleep'_. Within a minute, Amu had drifted back off to the land of sleep.

Ikuto re-entered the bathroom a few minutes later, plastic tray of muffins in hand. "Amu, I bought these to celebrate our-" He stopped talking upon seeing his snoozing wife. "Geez." He set the muffins on the counter across from the bathtub. Ikuto took a moment or too to enjoy the sight of his sleeping wife —it was nice to know the he was the only one who got to see these different sides of Amu— before reaching across the tub to turn on the cold water. The faucet happened to be right above Amu's hip.

The freezing water shocked Amu's exposed skin and jolted her awake. "I-Ikuto," she gasped, glaring daggers. She turned the water off and turned so her back was facing Ikuto.

"We're going to be late for our plane if you sleep anymore." That woke her up.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" the pinkette exploded, trying to splash the blue-haired man with water but the tall wall of the tub wouldn't let her. She reached for a bottle of shampoo sitting on the rim of the bathtub and pumped several squirts into her open palm. Amu furiously rubbed her hands together to make her shampoo lather and then scrubbed her hair.

"You're going to rip your hair out if you keep that scrubbing up." Ikuto stood and pulled off his shirt, letting the grey polo drop to the floor.

"What are you doing?" Ikuto looked up at his wife's question, unbuckling his belt.

"Taking a bath." Amu watched as his jeans joined his shirt on tiled bathroom floor.

"But I'm in it." She couldn't tell if it was the heat from the water that was causing her cheeks to rise in color or if it was the black pair of boxers Ikuto was wearing, the one he had personalized with the phrase, _"Property of Tsukiyomi Amu" _plastered all over in varying style of script. The underwear went with a personalized shirt he had bought Amu with the phrase, _"Property __of __Tsukiyomi Ikuto"_ on the front and back. Amu made sure never to wear that shirt —or let Ikuto show off the boxers— when her dad came for a visit.

"There's more than enough room for two." Ikuto opened the tray of muffins and passed one to Amu. "Happy Marriage, wifey." Amu accepted the chocolate chip muffin,

"Fine," she obliged, making room for Ikuto in the bathtub.

* * *

><p><em>3 hours later...<em>

The Tsukiyomi's boarded their afternoon flight —Ikuto had surprised Amu and splurged for first class seats as an anniversary present— and had settled into their seats as the flight attendant in her peppy blue skirt and blouse set and matching cap offered champagne to passengers.

Amu glanced around at the other passengers —a few men in business suits and one young couple— and let out a girlish giggle when Ikuto pulled her into his lap to kiss her.

"Pay attention to me," whispered her husband's husky voice. Amu obliged, leaning into his chest to give him a kiss, only to be interrupted by a loud cough from the flight attendant.

"Champagne?" the stewardess asked, holding up a chilled bottle of the bubble beverage. Amu looked at Ikuto, who nodded at the stewardess and held up two fingers. The stewardess scuttled off to get to champagne glasses and leave the couple to resume what they had been doing.

"You're getting fancy tonight," giggled Amu as she slid back into her own seat, already tipsy at the idea of champagne.

"You're already drunk." Ikuto accepted the two plastic champagne glasses the stewardess brought over on a tray and passed one to Amu. Amu accepted the glass, shaking her head.

"I'm not drunk," she replied, taking a sip of the bubbly beverage before placing it on the table in front of her. One of her complementary slippers slipped off her feet as she turned to the side to fix her husband's tie, being careful to not let the hem of her mid-thigh dress rise too much and flash the few passengers around them. "I'm happy." Amu's long, loose, cinched at the wrist sleeves brushed against Ikuto's black suit jacket as she straightened the tie. The tie was pale pink, held into place by a gold tiepin Utau had given him as a wedding present, and tucked into the waistcoat Amu had insisted he wore. Happy with the way his tie looked and smoothed the black suit jacket from an imaginary wrinkle or two. She took the matching pink handkerchief from its breast pocket and started to refold it, the paleness of the pink contrasted nicely with the deep blue of her dress. Once satisfied with the folding job, she returned it to its pocket. "I'm very happy, Tsukiyomi Ikuto-san." Amu caressed his cheek with one hand, feeling the line of his strong jaw. Everything about her husband seemed to be strong; from the line of his jaw, to the back of his ankles, to the sound of his voice, all of it, made her feel safe and protected. But Ikuto wasn't just strong, he was also very gentle, caring, and could be deliciously sweet at times.

Despite having dated for three years and been married for four, Amu could still melt with a kiss from him. Many an argument and petty fight were ended and forgiven with just a kiss. She could never hold a grudge against Ikuto for long and Ikuto knew it and used it against her when she got mad at him for silly things —which drove her crazy at times. But, Amu had to admit she loved it. Amu loved it because it reminded her how much she loved him. She loved that his hand on the back of her neck and fingers losing themselves in her hair still sent tingles and shivers racing all over her. She loved that the sight of his lips parting slightly to kiss her still sent her heart thumping like a schoolgirl. She loved that kissing him made her temporarily forget the worries and stresses of her day; she loved that kissing him made her completely oblivious to anyone but the blue-haired man wrapped in her arms. But more than anything it reminded Amu how much Ikuto loved her.

_"Ahem."_ The stewardess was back, this time to offer them complementary chocolates. Neither Ikuto nor Amu could believe the nerve of the stewardess —she was probably used to interrupting couples osculate— but accepted the chocolates anyway. Ikuto settled back into his own seat and picked up his champagne glass.

"Happy four years," he said once the stewardess had left. Amu picked up her own glass, the plastic rims of both glasses _chinking _together lightly in a toast.

"Happy four years," repeated Amu.

An hour later, Amu was sitting in her seat by the aisle, flipping through a magazine and circling various articles of clothing and accessory ideas with a blue pen. She and Ikuto were going stateside in less that a month for the week of Christmas for a concert and she needed a new dress for the opening. Ikuto sat next to Amu, shades of the window drawn shut as he slept. He wanted to try to rest a bit before meeting with the sponsor. One of the flight attendants was walking around the first class cabin, collecting used glasses and food trays from the passengers.

"Would you mind waking up your husband, Tsukiyomi-san?" the stewardess asked when she reached the couple, picking up Ikuto's and Amu's empty glasses. "We'll be landing in a few minutes." A grin spread across Amu's lips as an idea, a rather revengeful idea, sprung into the forefront of her consciousness.

"Miss, could you get me a glass of ice water," Amu asked the stewardess. The stewardess nodded and came back with a paper cup of iced water. Amu accepted the cup with a gracious smile and 'thank you' before dumping the contents of the cup onto Ikuto's face. The water shocked the poor, unsuspecting, blue-haired man into consciousness. Amu passed the cup back to the flight attendant, smiling sweetly. "It's time to get up, Ikuto; we're about to land."

* * *

><p><strong>You are now logged into Facebook<strong>

**Tsukiyomi Ikuto**

_Tray of muffins: $8.00_

_Waking your wife up early: A pillow to the face_

_Preparing a nice, warm bath for your wife: An increase in your water bill_

_Her reaction after turning the water on cold when she fell asleep in the tub: Priceless_

_To hear about more great pranks to play on your spouse, click "Like"_

**Souma Kukai, Fujisaki Nagihiko, and 13 others like this**

* * *

><p><strong>-4koma-<strong>

_Dᴀᴛ Uʀʙᴀɴ Dɪᴄᴛɪᴏɴᴀʀʏ, Mᴏɴ_

Ikuto's phone buzzed aggressively as it metaphorically exploded with texts from his sister.

"_Ikuto, look up yourself in _Urban Dictionary_. NOW."_

_-Utau_

Bemused as to the reason behind Utau's text, he complied with her request equanimously.

_Top Definition_

**Ikuto Tsukiyomi**

_Ikuto is one of the hottest anime characters of all time, though he is hotter in the manga._

Smirking, Ikuto clicked the 'thumbs up' button at the bottom of the page. He was going to have to show this to Amu.

* * *

><p><strong>-4koma-<strong>

_ᴏᴠᴇʀsᴛᴀᴛɪɴɢ ᴛʜɪɴɢs ᴀʀᴇ ғᴜɴ_

An idea struck Ikuto.

It blindsided him with the force of a nuclear explosion, throwing him against the wall where he cracked his head and fell into the world of delusion-filled unconsciousness for the next five hours.

The impact of his cranium hitting the wall sent a massive shockwave rumbling through the foundation of the apartment building. These vibrations, not only caused their neighbors to experience a minor earthquake, but also exterminated the rats in their wall as well as all rodent life in a five-mile radius.

Miraculously, Amu slept on. After that, so did Ikuto.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you've enjoyed this chapter~<strong>

**R&R~**


	2. Sunday Night, Fujisaki Residence

**Kya~ I finished this in record time despite having writers block for most of the day!**

**Ages:**

**Tsukiyomi Ikuto: 24**

**Tsukiyomi Amu: 20**

**Souma Kukai: 21**

**Souma Utau: 22**

**Fujisaki Nagihiko: 20**

**Fujisaki Rima: 20**

**Sanjou Kairi: 18**

**Sanjou Yaya: 19**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or Facebook.**

* * *

><p>Rima glared at her husband from underneath the covers. She couldn't believe how stupid men could be. Her husband was a down right, good-for-nothing, sorry excuse of a loving spouse. Any time she fell ill or anything happened to her, here he would come, her knight in shining armor. And Rima couldn't stand it. This time, <em>this<em> time, Rima would exact her revenge. She would take her revenge out on her husband by delivering him _the _news. _The _news that makes grown men cry, _the _news that makes even the calmest and simple-minded person freak out. She, Fujisaki Rima, would finally break Fujisaki Nagihiko. She would win.

Rima smiled to herself, watching the tall purple-haired man walk into their bedroom carrying a tray. She sat up a little straighter in the bed and pulled the covers away from her nose, not letting any emotion show. An art she was perfect at.

"What's the matter, Rima?" Nagi asked, sitting on the bed next to his wife, smiling innocently. Unfortunately, her husband was also a master at the same art, and he was also fantastic when it came to finding out if someone was faking or not. Rima scowled and snatched a cup of tea off the tray. Nagi smiled in reply and kissed her forehead. "Feeling any better?"

"Hmph," was Rima's reply.

"Rima, tell me the truth." Nagi mumbled, nuzzling his face into her neck. His arms wound their way around Rima's waist, much to her discomfort. "Please, Rima." Her husband then proceeded to kiss across her shoulder and up her neck and chin.

"Nagi,"

"Mn?"

"The dog's watching you." Rima stated, looking at the large golden retriever sitting by the bed. Nagihiko's head shot away from Rima's neck, clearly annoyed at their new company. Rima smiled, happy that the dog made Nagi uncomfortable. He never had liked kissing his wife when the dog was in the room.

"Come here, Julie." Rima cooed, patting the spot next to her. The dog barked happily and jumped up on the bed. "Are you being a sweet girl, my little Julie? Yes you are, yes you are. Now come and drink mommy's nasty tasting tea." She held her cup underneath the large dog's mouth, happy to see it lapped up by an over-sized pink tongue.

"Rima," Nagi whined, ruffling his petite wife's hair. "I made that especially for you."

"I'm sorry; I don't like drinking dog crap."

"I thought you said that you loved me tea."

"Nagi, I love your tea, as long as it doesn't taste like dog crap."

Nagihiko scowled at her remark and snatched the cup away from Julie.

"I'll go wash the dishes." He snapped and stormed out of the room. Rima looked down at the over-sized golden retriever who had claimed her husband's spot on the bed for herself.

"Why are men so difficult? They don't seem to get anything. It's not like you can explain it to them. They're so stupid." Julie looked up at her owner, seeming to whine in agreement. "You're so lucky, not having to deal with them." Rima glanced at the door, a sly smile creeping across her face. She turned back to the golden retriever who was presently trying to get comfortable on the bed. "Hey, Julie, come over here."

"Yeah, she's been really grouchy lately." Nagi mumbled into the phone, scrubbing out the dishes from his and Rima's dinner.

"_Nagihiko, all women are like that. Especially Rima. Even the simplest jokes can tick them off."_

"Huh, true, but she's been grouchier than usual. And I believe she's sick."

"_That would make sense. It seems like every time a women gets sick, anything makes them explode and throw the random spiked shoe at you."_

"Spiked?"

"_Yeah, you know, the ones they spend hours on sharpening the heel of the shoe so they can impale you with it the next time they get angry."_

"Kukai, I think you're a bit on the paranoid side."

"_I'm not! When Utau gets mad at me, she sits on the bed with a file and sharpens the heel of her shoes. It's really scary."_

Nagi stopped washing dishes and glanced at the closed bedroom door, suddenly very afraid.

"Yeah?"

"_Ah, well, I should be going soon. Utau wants me to play poker, again."_

"I hope you know we all know how that's going to end."

"_Yeah… Ah, Utau's calling me. Bye."_

"Bye." Nagi said and hung up.

After putting the clean dishes away, Nagi walked into the bed room and over to his bed. He climbed in next to the small lump under the covers. "Rim's," he sighed, lying down next to the figure hiding under the covers. "Rima, I'm sorry, about earlier. I shouldn't have acted that way. I'm sorry." He ran his fingers through the blonde hair sticking out from underneath the covers. "Please, beautiful, please forgive me." When no reply came, Nagi decided it was time to take things to the next level. He nuzzled his face into the silky, blonde, hair, laying one arm on her side, and proceeded to kiss the back of her head. "Rima, beautiful, you smell…unique." Nagi tried not to gag as he said those words; because, in all reality, she smelled like wet dog. "When was the last time you had a bath?" he coughed out, pulling his purple head away from the blonde's. The only response he got was loud snoring. Nagi sat up and pulled the covers away from the blonde. His eyes bulged as he looked down at the very blonde _and_ very hairy figure.

Julie. Rima's dog. He had been kissing up to his wife's dog the entire time.

"And, for your information," a voice said from behind him. "The last time I had a bath was this morning, since you must know."

Nagi turned around on the bed to look up at his smirking wife.

"Why you little…!" he exclaimed, hopping off the bed to tackle Rima. Rima let over a very girlish -and very unlike her- squeal and ran into the living room, Nagi on her heels.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Nagi exclaimed, chasing Rima into the living room. Rima tripped and fell onto the couch. Nagihiko pinned Rima on the couch, grinning in triumph. "I have you now," he whispered. "And I'm going to make you pay."

"Nagi, that's not advised to make a woman of my condition pay."

"Y-your condition?"

"Yes, my condition. I'm sick. It is not advised to make a sick woman pay for something."

"Oh…" Nagihiko sat back a little, letting go of his wife's wrists, clearly upset.

"Um, Nagi…" Rima mumbled, looking away.

"Yes?"

"Well, you see…. I, uh…"

"Yeah?"

"We're gonna be… I'm…. Well, how do I say this? Nagi, you're gonna be…"

"I'm gonna be a…?" He straightened up anticipating what his wife was going to say.

"Well, we're having… we're having…"

"We're having a what?"

"Not a what, a who. We're having my parents come over in a few weeks. We're going to be hosts and you're going to have to take care of my parents because I'm going to be really busy in the near future."

"Oh, so my in-laws are coming to visit?"

Rima nodded.

"Is that all?"

Rima nodded again.

"Oh, okay. I'm going to go to bed now, are you coming?" he asked, getting off the couch.

Rima nodded and followed her husband back to their bedroom. Julie, in the meantime, had sprawled herself across the bed. Rima shook the dog awake and pushed her down to the end of the bed. Nagi climbed in bed next to his wife, pulling her close. He kissed her cheek and turned out the light, ready to sleep.

"Goodnight, Nagi."

"Goodnight,"

Ten minutes later, Rima got out of bed and walked down the hall and into the bathroom. She pulled her hair back from her face, leaned over the toilet, and dispelled of whatever remained from dinner.

Nagi stared at the ceiling, listening to his wife cry in pain. She had been like this for days. Throwing up most of what she ate, always in pain, tired, and grumpy. She would occasionally run a fever that would put her to bed for a while. To Nagi's surprise, he hadn't caught whatever bug that had been going around. The sound of running water and the soft buzz of an electric toothbrush reached Nagi's ears. He looked to the bedroom door, waiting to see his petite wife walk over the threshold.

Rima walked out of the bathroom several minutes later, feeling very lightheaded and weak. She stumbled across the bedroom's floor and collapsed onto the bed, grateful for her husband's strong and warm arms wrapping around her waist. She smiled weakly at her husband, a finger lazily tracing his jaw.

"Nagi?" she mumbled, snuggling closer to her husband.

"Yes?"

"I love you,"

"I love you, too."

Rima giggled and kissed Nagi.

"Hey, Rima?"

"Yes?"

"Why won't you be able to be around much while your parents are here?"

"I'm going to be going to the doctor's a lot in the near future."

"Oh, they're gonna tell you how to get better?"

"More or less,"

"Okay, goodnight, love."

Rima rolled onto her back, staring at the ceiling.

"Nagi, not only are my parents coming in the next week or more, we have more family coming to stay in seven months or so."

"What's up with all the family coming to visit?" her husband grumbled. "And what do my parents want, anyway? And why in seven months? Can't they come at the same time yours do so we can get over the visiting quickly?"

"I never said it was your parents."

"Then who's coming to visit us?"

"Our family. Our family is coming to stay for a while."

"Rima, I know that family is visiting, but is it on my side or your side?"

"_Our _side. _Our_ family is coming to stay."

Nagi shot up and stared at his wife.

"_Our_ family on _our_ side? As in _our _our family on _our _our side? No one else's?"

Rima nodded, yawning.

"Yep, now would you stop repeating _'our_'? It's making my head hurt."

Nagi didn't care. He leaned over and kissed his wife deeply, ignoring the whining Julie.

* * *

><p><strong>You are now logged into Facebook.<strong>

**Fujisaki Nagihiko**

_Do all pregnant women think my tea tastes like dog crap?_

**Tsukiyomi Amu: **_Why would you want to know something like that?_

**Souma Kukai: **_Congrats, man!_

**Souma Utau: **_If she says it does, then you had better listen to her and stop making tea._

**Fujisaki Nagihiko: **_Thanks, Utau. -.-'_

**Souma Utau: **_Glad to be of service. ^^_

**Tsukiyomi Ikuto: **_So you really _are _a man!_

**Fujisaki Nagihiko: **_I always have been._

**Tsukiyomi Ikuto: **_But this is the first time you've proven it to us._

**Sanjou Kairi: **_Congratulations, Nagihiko, when's the baby due?_

**Tsukiyomi Amu: **_Baby, what baby? Who's having a baby and when?_

**Fujisaki Nagihiko: **_Thank you, Kairi. In May, I believe._

**Tsukiyomi Amu: **_What baby are you guys talking about! Would someone please tell me what's going on!_

**Fujisaki Rima: **My _baby, Amu._

**Tsukiyomi Amu: **_You're pregnant! When did this happen?_

**Fujisaki Nagihiko: **_Amu, I think you could've worded that a bit better… -.-'_

**Tsukiyomi Ikuto: **_And she calls _me_ the pervert!_

* * *

><p><strong>I'd like to thank the following people for reviewingfavoriting/adding to alerts:**

**xAmuIkuto**

**xXAliceintheMadnessXx**

**BuBuBoom**

**johnmajormrbluehippopotamus**

**kouhaixsempai**

**kawaii6**

**Anonymous Reviewer**

**xXxRizYxXx**

**Hobo WIlson**

**IceFire56**

**AnimeLover261 **

**MangaMoni13**

**Thank you guys so much! The next chapter will be with our "pervy couple", Kutau!**


	3. Tuesday Afternoon, Souma Residence

**I've had so much trouble writing this chapter... It's not as perverted as I would've liked it to be, so I promise the next chapter I have with them will make up for this. I was debating whether I should upload now, or wait until tomorrow. I decided to be nice and do it tonight. That also means i have three days to write the Yairi chapter, yayz for me!**

**Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or Facebook.**

* * *

><p>Utau sat on the bench, watching her husband run around the park chasing after their dog. Kukai had cut work early to meet her at the park. Apparently, he had some big news to tell her, but ever since she arrived at the park with their Border collie, Keiji, he hadn't said one word in her direction. She was getting ticked.<p>

"Kukai!" she snapped, glaring impatiently at her husband. She hated being ignored.

"Yeah?" he called back, standing up and walking over to Utau. "Did you want something?"

"Ice cream,"

"Isn't it a bit cold for that?" Kukai asked, pulling his heavy jacket closer.

"Get it for me, now."

"You're starting to sound like Rima."

"I am not fat!"

"I never said you were."

"You said I'm starting to act like Rima, Rima's getting fat. Therefore, you said I'm fat."

"Utau," Kukai sighed, plopping down on the bench next to her. "Rima isn't fat, she's pregnant, and you can barely notice it, anyway. And, no, you're not fat. I would never say such a rude thing. I only said you were starting to _act_ like Rima and nothing else."

"You still meant it. You think I'm fat."

"U-tau…" Kukai groaned, dragging out her name. "I did not mean anything. I do not think you're fat. Gosh, where do you get these ideas?"

"Then what did you mean by saying that 'I'm like Rima'?"

"I was only saying that you're about as snappy as Rima is ever since she found out she was pregnant."

"Oh, so now you're saying I'm pregnant!"

"I am not!" he exclaimed, standing up angrily.

"Then what are you saying!" Utau followed suit.

"What I'm saying is-!" Kukai cut himself off by dipping his wife low and kissing her deeply. After a few seconds, Kukai broke the kiss. He stared at Utau's face, a smile creeping across his lips. "What I'm saying is," he repeated quietly. "Is that you shouldn't be so snappy." Utau nodded, wrapping her arms around Kukai's neck.

"I'll try," she whispered and kissed him gently. Kukai's smile grew and he returned the kiss. The couple slowly stood back up after a minute, completely absorbed in one another, unaware of the collie waiting patiently for them to play with him.

Keiji sat down by the feet, wagging his tail, the ball Kukai had been throwing around for him in his mouth. He dropped the ball and whined, bringing Kukai and Utau back to earth. Kukai knelt down, one arm still around Utau's waist, and picked up the ball. He chucked it across the expansive park lawn and watch Keiji chase after it.

"Utau," he said quietly, his eyes still on the Border collie.

"Why did you call me here?" Utau asked quietly, her eyes on the pavement, one hand around Kukai's waist and the other resting on his chest.

"It's about work,"

"What about it?" she asked, worried. Utau looked up and studied the side of her husband's face. His shaggy auburn hair, chiseled jaw, and emerald green eyes. He was very handsome. She leaned up and gently kissed his cheek.

"Isn't that fantastic?"

"Yep," she mumbled, still in her own little world.

"I'm glad you think so, too. I was scared you were going to get angry."

"Why would I get angry at you?"

Kukai chuckled and looked down at his wife, confused.

"Because I'm going to be gone for the next week or more teaching soccer. You'd normally blow up about something like that."

"Why is that?" Utau asked, giving Kukai a curious look.

"Didn't you here a word I said?"

Utau slowly shook her head, still confused. Kukai sighed and repeated what he had told her earlier.

"I got promoted, now I'm the head coach's assistant. The coach is going to take a week off to travel with his wife, so I'm in charge of teaching soccer until he gets back."

"Kukai, that isn't fair. You just got promoted and they're putting you in charge of the whole team? They should've _given_ you a week or more to get used to being in charge."

"I'm sorry, Utau."

"Why are you apologizing? _They_ should be the one apologizing to _you_."

"Honey, I'm happy I have this job. I'll get to show the Board that I'm capable of taking care of the team by myself. Sure, I won't get to see you as often. But this is a new challenge for me to tackle and I want you to be there supporting me."

Utau sighed, leaning against Kukai's chest. She knew her husband could never resist a challenge; neither could she. But this was what he wanted and it was her job to encourage him and be there to help him up when he falls. It didn't mean she had to be happy about it at the moment.

"It's cold, I'm going home." She snapped and headed out of the park, not waiting to see if her husband was following.

Utau kicked her shoes off as she walked into the Souma residence and plopped down on the couch. Kukai followed close behind with Keiji.

"Uuuu-tauuu," her husband groaned, wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzling close. Utau ignored her pleading husband and picked up a file and a random stiletto, she then began to sharpen the heel, much to Kukai's horror. "Beautiful, baby, honey, sweet-heart, sexy, please don't stay mad at me. I love you so much. So, please, please, _please,_ baby, please put that shoe down. Yes, yes, that's good. Now, put down the file… Not the basketball! Good, now, _gently_ put the shoe down on the ground… Not my soccer-!" Utau pierced the ball with the sharp heel of the shoe, glaring at her husband. "-ball." Kukai finished weakly, watching the air rush out of his favorite ball. He looked into his wife's amethyst eyes.

"I am no longer mad at you." she stated, standing up coldly. "So make me lunch and I expect a nice foot rub afterwards."

"Yes, ma'am." Kukai gave her a mock salute and walked into the kitchen. Keiji whined and looked up at Utau, hoping for some attention from his master's master.

"What do you want, dog?" Keiji whined again, wagging his tail weakly. Utau glared at the collie. "Kukai!"

"Yes, ma'am?" Kukai called from the kitchen, pulling random artifacts from the refrigerator in an attempt to make lunch.

"Feed Keiji the scraps or sleep on the couch!"

"Yes, ma'am! Right away, ma'am!"

* * *

><p><strong>You are now logged into Facebook.<strong>

**Souma Kukai**

_Does anyone know of any place to by some good stiletto-proof soccer balls?_

**Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Fujisaki Nagihiko, and Fujisaki Rima like this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for this chapter being so short.*bows* Gomen. My plot-bunnies left me so I've been running on all the engergy I could get from reading all my lovely reviews and eating chocolate-covered pretzels. You guys stuck me on cloud 9. . Unfortunantly, plot-bunnies do not care for heights. -.-' Oh, well, I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter! <strong>

**The next chapter will be about our lovely newly-weds, Yairi. **


	4. Wednesday Morning, Sanjou Honeymoon

**Sorry for such a late update! I've been busy lately and all my plot bunnies ditched me up until I was nearing the end of this chapter. Along with no plot bunnies, I couldn't type too great do to my mom not investing in smaller bandages...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or Facebook.**

* * *

><p>Sunlight streamed through the honeymoon suite's windows, slowing rousing the newlywed man, Kairi. Kairi opened his eyes, only have red hair to fill his blurred vision. He sat up and fumbled around on the side table, looking for his glasses. Once he had found them and put them on, Kairi got a better look at the red-haired figure sleeping next to him. A gentle smile creped across his lips and he tucked the covers around the sleeping woman. It was his wife of two weeks, Yaya.<p>

Kairi kissed her forehead gently and climbed out of bed. He walked over to the phone and dialed for room service, trying to be as quiet as possible. Yaya had stayed up late the previous night so she needed to sleep in.

"_Room service, can I help you?"_ A cheery voice boomed through the phone. Kairi yanked the telephone away from his ear, in pain, and glanced back to see if Yaya had woken up. The red head just rolled over in bed, seeming to be undisturbed by the loud outburst. Kairi sighed in relief and returned the phone to his ear.

Ten minutes later, Kairi stood in the shower, letting the warm water soak him thoroughly. A loud knock on the door indicated their meal was here. He quickly scrambled out of the shower and into a pair of jeans. He pulled on a shirt as he walked over to the door. A girl close to Kairi's age stood outside the door.

"Uh, hi?" Kairi managed, opened the door wider for the girl to push the cart in. The girl nodded a hello. "Um, thanks." The girl nodded again.

"Enjoy your meal." She said quietly and left. Kairi stood there, slightly dumbfounded.

The smell of food aroused Yaya from her dream. The red-head crawled out of bed to find her husband setting their breakfast on the small table in the middle of the suite. A smug smile crept across her face as she watched her husband who was completely unaware of her presence. Yaya snuck across the floor, getting ready to pounce. Closer, closer, just a few more steps and–

"Yaya!" Kairi said, standing up straight and pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Y-yes, sir!" Yaya stuttered, pulling a very stiff salute.

"What were you planning on doing?"

"N-nothing, s-sir!"

"Oh, really?" Kairi turned on his heels and walked over to the still saluting red-head.

"I-I was not planning on pouncing on you, sir!"

"Then what were you doing?"

"I-I was getting out of bed."

"And?"

"G-getting my breakfast…?"

"Oh, well, carry on." Kairi saluted back to Yaya and kissed her cheek. "Good morning, love." Yaya's cheeks turned a light shade of red. She still wasn't used to being married and Kairi kissing her all the time. Kairi turned back to the table, making sure everything was in place.

The next thing the poor man knew was his weight had suddenly double and his face was swimming in miso soup.

"Oops," Yaya squeaked and let go of her husband's neck, slowly sliding off his back.

"Yaya," Kairi growled, standing back up and facing Yaya, breakfast dripping off his face.

"I-I'm sorry Kairi," she whispered, slowly back away.

"You _are_?"

"I-I am," Yaya wiped off one of Kairi's lenses off.

"Yaya," Kairi groaned, letting his forehead rest against hers, not caring if he got miso soup in her hair. "Yaya, Yaya, Yaya."

"Why do you keep on saying my name?"

"Because you keep on covering me in soup."

"Oh," Yaya tilted her head back and kissed his lips. "I'm sorry." Kairi sighed and kissed her back.

"Forgiven," Yaya kissed Kairi again, wrapping her arms around his neck. Kairi obliged, resting his hands in Yaya's hips.

"You smell," Yaya mumbled.

"There's a good reason why."

"Oh?"

"Yaya,"

"Oh."

"Let's just eat, shall we?"

An hour later and _another_ shower on Kairi's part, the couple stood in their honeymoon suite, packing for the trip home. Yaya flopped onto the bed, watching her husband pack the last of their belongings.

"I don't want to go home, yet, Kairi."

"Oh, why not?"

"Because then I'll have to return to school."

"I thought you said you loved dancing."

"I do,"

"Then why do you not want to go home?"

"I really enjoyed traveling together. What happens if when we get back home, we get too preoccupied with school and work we won't get to do stuff like this together?"

Kairi smiled and sat down on the bed next to Yaya. He kissed her forehead gently, smiling.

"I promise, Yaya, we won't get too occupied to do stuff like this together. You're going to a fantastic dancer and that means we'll have to travel more for concerts and such."

"Oh, I forgot that."

Kairi chuckled softly.

"You seem to forget a lot of things, Yaya. Now, did you pack everything?"

"Kairi, you already packed all my stuff."

"Oh,"

"Look who's the forgetful one now." Yaya giggled and playfully flicked Kairi's forehead. Kairi winced on impact.

"Well, before any of us forget, we have to be out of this hotel by ten or they'll charge us for an extra night."

Yaya stood in the hotel's lobby, waiting for Kairi to check them out. She sat on one of the soft couches and picked up a magazine. The cover advertised exotic getaways for the young at heart and amazing places to go sight-seeing. One particular advertisement caught Yaya's attention. She tore the section of the magazine out to show Kairi.

Kairi thanked the manager at the desk and left for the lobby. He had kept Yaya waiting long enough. He found his wife flipping through various travel brochures and magazines.

"Yaya," he called. "Are you ready to go?" Yaya nodded, standing up. Kairi picked up their suitcases and headed out of the hotel.

"Look at this," Yaya said, handing Kairi the piece of paper once they had left the hotel. Kairi took the paper and read the advertisement aloud.

"Free barbed wire for office use. Great for keeping client away during deadline and–"

"No, not that one,"

Kairi flipped the page around.

"FET is here: Come see the "fence eating tanuki's*" (FET). Be astounded by the mystical nature of these tanuki's as they using their sharp claws to make elegant designs in wood! Great for the young at heart and newly wedded couples!" Kairi looked over at his beaming wife. "Do you honestly want to go here?" Yaya nodded enthusiastically. "Why?"

"Because it says it's great for the young at heart and newlyweds! We're both! C'mon, Kairi, it might be fun! And tanukis are so cute, too." Kairi sighed and hailed them a cab. "Fine," Yaya squealed in excitement and wrapped her arms around Kairi.

"I love you _so_ much Kairi!"

"I love you, too, Yaya."

* * *

><p><strong>You are now logged into Facebook.<strong>

**Sanjou Kairi**

_After a much delayed return home from our honeymoon, _**Sanjou Yaya**_ and are I finally back._

**Fujisaki Nagihiko **_Welcome back. How was the honeymoon?_

**Sanjou Kairi **_It went well. Yaya wanted to see some fence carving tanuki's last minute._

**Sanjou Yaya **_And it was totally worth it! Kairi and I got to keep a piece of wood our tanuki carved for us!_

**Souma Kukai **_They let you keep one of them?_

**Sanjou Yaya**_ No, silly! It was the tanuki they assigned to carve stuff for us! He was so cute!_

**Souma Kukai**_ Oh._

* * *

><p><strong>Kya~ Sorry the chapter was so short!, I was in a rush to finish it. I hope you guys enjoyed it, though! Please review! Cookies for the first five, requests for the first two.<strong>

**Next Chapter will involve a party~ **

***Tanuki: Is the common Japanese name for the Japanese racoon dog.**


	5. December 1st, Thursday Evening

**Yay! I finished this in under twenty-four hours! This is somewhat of an "extra" chapter. I've been utterly addicted to Remembering Alice's writing. I've been reading "A Perfect Fate" and I highly reccomend it to everyone! **

**Happy birthday, AnimeLover261!**

**Birthdays:**

**Rima: Feburary 6**

**Yaya: May 25**

**Kairi: June 12**

**Nagihiko: July 4**

**Kukai: August 17**

**Amu: September 24**

**Utau: November 9**

**Ikuto: December 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or Facebook. Otherwise, my author name would be: AwesomeOwnerofSCandFB ...if that'd even fit...**

* * *

><p>Rima sat down on the couch and turned on the television. Today was the first. The first of December. The day when Anime-Lovers Central would be announcing the winners of this month's raffle. Rima had bought a ticket in hopes of winning the newest gag manga.<p>

"Rima!" Nagi called from the other room.

"What?"

"Did you order the cake, yet?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Today's Ikuto's birthday! You promised Amy you'd order the cake."

"Oh, I'll do that right after the show ends," Rima snapped, and returned to watching the television. Nagi walked out of their bedroom.

"Rima, do it _now_."

Rima groaned loudly as she got off the couch.

"Nagi, I'm _pregnant_, do it yourself."

"You're only two months and barely showing."

"It still doesn't change the fact that I'm carrying your child. Your offspring has made me very lazy, sick, and tired."

"You mean _our_ child, _our_ offspring. He or she isn't just mine."

"Who said he's yours?"

"You just said that it was mine," Nagi followed Rima into the kitchen. "And I'd be the only father of the child. Unless, you're cheating on me."

"I was wondering when you'd find out," Rima said as she dialed the phone.

"Find out what?"

"That Ikuto and I've been together for a while now and this is our child."

"Hahaha, very funny, Rima." Rima just gave Nagihiko a blank look. "You are joking, right?"

"Yes? I'd like to order a large chocolate cake."

"Rima?"

"Yes, strawberry frosting." Rima turned away from the phone and smiled sweetly at her husband. "Nagi, would you please go and check to see if they call out my numbers?" She handed Nagi her raffle ticket and returned to talking on the phone. Nagi sighed and walked back into the living room. He plopped down on the couch next to Julie.

"_Thank you, to all our participants! So many entered, but only one will win!" _Nagihiko rolled his eyes, watching the short, pudgy, and balding man on the television. He couldn't understand why Rima loved this show so much. _"Get ready, all you anime lovers watching _AL-Central_! One of you is about to be chosen to win today's grand prize!"_

Nagi could here Rima in the other room, ordering the cake. _"Today's winner is," _The purple haired man glanced down at the small ticket Rima had given him. _"AnimeLover261! Congratulations, AnimeLover261! You can call the number on the bottom of the screen!"_

"Rima!" Nagi called, leaning back in the couch. "You won."

"What were the numbers?"

"Um," he looked back down at the ticket. "**AnimeLover261**."

"AnimeLover261?"

"Yeah,"

Rima hung up the phone and practically ran into the living room. She wrapped her small arms around her husband's neck and kissed him deeply.

"I love you so much," she murmured and kissed him again. Nagi smiled and kissed her back. Julie whined at the couple.

* * *

><p>Rima called Utau an hour later, relaxing into her comfy chair as Nagi massaged her feet. Being pregnant had its pro's.<p>

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, Utau, I ordered the cake. They say you can pick it up whenever."

"_Oh, thanks Rima. I'll pick it up on my way over."_

"Did you call Amu and Ikuto?"

"_Yeah, they're going to be there at four. Ikuto has to finish up practicing for his next concert."_

"Okay, I'll have Nagi get everything ready."

"_See you in an hour."_

"Bye," Rima said and hung up. She looked down at her glaring husband. "What?"

"'_I'll have Nagi get everything ready'_? Aren't _you_ supposed to be helping?"

"No, Nagi. If you haven't noticed, I'm pregnant; therefore, I don't have to do a thing."

"Only by two months. You're only two month pregnant. You can still help out."

"I don't feel like it."

"Rima,"

"I'll treat you nice, tonight."

Nagihiko sighed.

"And what do you mean by '_nice'_?"

"I'll let you sleep next to me."

"I already do."

"You can sleep with covers next to me."

"Anything else?"

Rima sighed and looked at her husband.

"What else would you want? You already get to sleep next to your queen and keep warm."

"How about a kiss?"

Rima leaned over and kissed Nagi's forehead.

"There,"

Nagi sighed as well.

"I guess that'll have to do." He stood up slowly. "Now, if her highness will excuse me, I must get ready for a party." Nagi said with an exaggerated bow. Rima rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>Rima sat at the table with Utau. Everything was ready for the party but the Tsukiyomi's were late.<p>

"So, is Kukai coming?" Rima asked, filing her nails. Utau sighed and stared out the window, watching the rain drizzle down.

"He might come near the end. Work has him tied up."

"Better late than never." Rima grumbled and glanced at the clock. It was a quarter past four and she was hungry. Nagi had made her wait until Ikuto and Amu got here, but her patience was growing thin. "What's taking them so long?" she groaned, setting down the nail file.

"I have no idea."

"Are Yaya and Kairi gonna make it?" Utau shrugged again.

"They said they'd try, but they've been gone so long and their apartment is a ways into the city so traffic is terrible."

"Great."

The doorbell rang, making the two women jump up. Nagi answered the door.

"Hello, Kairi, Yaya," he said, letting the young couple in. Utau and Rima groaned loudly and flopped back into the chair.

"What's the matter with Utau and Rima?" Yaya asked, taking off her coat and walking into the dining room.

"They're just impatient." Nagi explained, hanging up their belongings.

"Ah,"

"Where's Ikuto and Amu?" Kairi asked.

"They're late," Rima and Utau snapped.

"Ah,"

Kukai arrived twenty minutes later, much to Utau's pleasure.

"Maybe we should call," Kukai said, looking at the clock. It was almost five. Utau and Yaya nodded in agreement.

"We'll give them five minutes and twenty-five seconds exactly." Kairi replied, looking at his watch.

Five minutes and twenty later, the long-awaited couple entered the door.

"You had five seconds." Kairi stated, glancing up from his watch.

"Five seconds 'till what?" the rosette asked as her husband took off her coat.

"Until we called you," Rima snapped.

"Why would you call us?"

"Because you're late."

"Late for what?" Rima face-palmed.

"Ikuto's birthday celebration, of course!"

"Oh, what time is it?"

"Ten 'till five,"

"Then we're early."

"No, you aren't! You're almost an hour late!"

"Oh, I thought we were told to come at five."

"No, we told you to come at four."

"Oh," Amu mumbled, her cheeks turning a faint shade of pink. Ikuto raised an eyebrow at his wife.

"Okay, shall we begin?" he asked, walking over to the table. Kukai popped a bottle of wine open in agreement.

* * *

><p>"C'mon out, Ikuto!" Amu called, knocking on the bathroom door.<p>

"No," was the cold response.

"Oh, come one, Ikuto! We all want to see what you look like!" Utau shouted, sipping her glass of wine.

"Please, do," Rima said, drinking her cup of green tea.

"It's amazing how all the women want to see what he looks like." Kukai grumbled, glaring at his wife.

"Please?" Yaya begged, pounding on the door.

"Only if Amu does something for me."

"Oh?" the four girls chorused. "What is it?"

"Dance,"

"Wh-what type?" the pinkette stuttered.

"I'll tell you after I come out."

"O-okay," she mumbled, stepping away from the door. The bathroom door slowly opened to reveal Ikuto, wearing a red plaid mini-skirt. Kukai fell on the floor laughing his head off. Kairi choked on his tea. Rima wolf-whistled.

"Ooh, strut your stuff!" Utau called, laughing. Ikuto glared but complied with her wish and "strut" his stuff. Amu's eyes bugged as she watched her husband prance around in a skirt.

"Amu," Ikuto called over his shoulder as he walked back to the bathroom. "Show them how good you're at dancing."

After Ikuto had change, Amu had gone into the bathroom with several safety pins and Ikuto's skirt. She emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later. Her button up white shirt had the bottom half of the buttons undone so the shirt could be rolled up and tied, revealing her fairly tan stomach, the red plaid skirt resting low on her waist despite having several safety pins tightening it. Kukai gave a low whistle and Utau smacked him.

"Sh-shut up," Amu mumbled, her cheeks pink. Ikuto grinned.

"You may begin, love." Ikuto said, smirking. Amu slowly began to move her hips in time to the music Nagi had put in. Her dancing picked up as the music played faster. Right as the music reach the climax, Amu hit the coffee table with her foot and tripped. She fell forwards and onto Ikuto's lap, making him spill his wine all over his clean, midnight blue shirt. Rima sighed. It looked like the party was going to end a bit early…

* * *

><p><strong>You are now logged into Facebook.<strong>

**Tsukiyomi Ikuto**

_As much as I loved the party, why did my cake read "Happy Birthday, AnimeLover261"?_

**Fujisaki Nagihiko, Fujisaki Rima, Souma Utau, and seven others live this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kya~ I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I absolutely loved writing it! Please press the magical button below~ It makes me very happy and gives me insperation to update sooner~<strong>

**Author's Older Sister's Note(TheSleepingNeko): I read it and I'm like, _why does it always read "You are now logged into Facebook" at the end? I never see that on the screen. _And then it occurs to me that that's because I never log off. So I briefly wonder, _well, why don't they log off-? _I stop thinking right there as I realize, _I'd never keep my account logged on, either. Not If_ I_ had any of them as _my_ spouse..._**


	6. December 1st, Thursday Night

**Gomen'nasaii for such a late update! I'll have a few other filler chapters before I introduce the actual plot. Ideas for the "extra" chapters would be much appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or Facebook. If I did own Facebook, I would create a 'dislike' button.**

* * *

><p>Nagihiko walked around the bedroom, getting ready for a long night of undisturbed sleep. He and Rima had just finished cleaning up from the party. Well, it was mostly him doing the work while Rima lounged around saying she didn't have to do anything. It wasn't until Nagi had threatened her with sleeping on the couch she finally pitched in.<p>

Nagi looked over at the short blonde lying on the bed. He smiled; he had married the most beautiful woman in the world. Even when she was glaring at her stomach, Fujisaki Rima was -slightly less- beautiful in his eyes.

"What now?" he asked, plopping down on the bed next to her. She placed a hand on her tummy, rubbing it back and forth.

"This thing,"

Nagi sighed, resting his head on a fist.

"Stop complaining. You aren't even showing, yet. Only two months along, Rima. You have nothing to complain about. The baby is barely noticeable when they do the ultrasounds. Heck, most people would say that the baby isn't even a living thing, yet."

Rima glared at her purple-headed husband. She lifted up her hand from her tummy and slapped his sleepy expression right off his face. Nagi looked at his wife in disbelief.

"What was that for!" he exclaimed as she turned on her side and pulled the covers over her small frame.

"You're insulting my child."

Nagi sighed, again and rested his head on her hip.

"I'm sorry, love."

Rima ignored him. Nagi rubbed his hand up and down her side, tracing lazy circles on her back. "Please, Rima, talk to me." The chibi-devil continued to ignore him. He pulled mounds of blonde hair away from the chibi-devil's neck and began to plant tender kisses across the pale skin. Rima shivered slightly, trying to ignore her husband's attempts to make her forgive him. His lips touched hers and she gave in.

They were interrupted by the whining of Julie needing to go out.

Nagi groaned loudly, pulling away from his wife and climbing slowly out of bed. Rima smirked as she watched her husband sloppily pull on a shirt and trudge out the room. She snuggled deep into the covers, waiting for the man she had married to return.

Ten minutes later, the purple-haired Fujisaki returned. He plopped down on the bed, slowly tugging off his shirt. Rima watched, admiring her husband's body. He had evenly toned chest, long indigo hair, muscled arms, etcetera. She smiled smugly as Nagi snuggled under the warm covers.

"Good night, Cross-dresser." Rima said, kissing his cheek.

"Hey, you know I don't do that anymore."

"Whatever."

Nagihiko smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Go to sleep." Rima grumbled, trying not to smile.

"Fine, fine, Chibi-devil."

"Hey, don't insult the chibi-devil that's carrying your child.

Nagi sat up in bed.

"So it really isn't Ikuto's child?" he asked. Rima rolled her eyes.

"Of course it isn't."

"B-but you said earlier that it was his and not mine." Nagi replied in an oh-so-innocent voice.

"Oh, shut up and go to bed." she said, hitting Nagihiko upside the head.

* * *

><p><strong>You are now logged into Facebook.<strong>

** Fujisaki Nagihiko**

_Yay, bring on the in-laws. -.-'_

**Sanjou Yaya, Souma Utau, Souma Kukai, and four others like this.**

**Fujisaki Rima **_wants to know why so many people liked his status._

**Fujisaki Nagihiko **_agrees._

**Souma Utau **_says "It's good for you two to be tortured."_

**Fujisaki Nagihiko **_says "We're going to have a baby; I think that's torture enough without having in-laws stay."_

**Fujisaki Rima **_slaps _**Nagihiko** _and makes him sleep on the couch._

**Sanjou Yaya **_thinks that's mean._

**Fujisaki Rima **_doesn't care._

**Fujisaki Nagihiko **_says, "Don't worry, Yaya; if I take Julie with me, Rima will let me back into the bedroom."_

**Fujisaki Rima **_rolls her eyes and says, "Not if I keep her with me."_

**Sanjou Yaya **_wants to know why we're typing like this._

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review~<strong>

**And for thos of you who haven't read Remembering Alice's "_The Perfect Fate_", you need to do so NOW.**


	7. December 8th and 9th, Part 1

**GOMEN'NASAII! *bows repeatedly* I am so freaking sorry I haven't updated in... over a month... I used to update like, every two days... I feel so freaking bad! I went over an re-read all of your reviews and that made me feel even worse.**

**I'm sorry I haven't been on in forever!**

**The laptop crashed and burned...erasing all my writing. It's still down, so, my lovely Nee~chan, TheSleepingNeko, let me use her laptop to type and upload this chapter. I'm forever in your debt! *bows***

**I was going to make this ten pages long and upload it Christmas Eve/the day before Christmas Eve, but after reading all of your reviews, I had to upload it today. Therefore, this chapter is only going to be five pages long... but I promise to have the second part up by Christmas!**

**You all are absolutely amazing for sticking with me despite my absence!**

**I love you all so freaking much and hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or Facebook.**

* * *

><p>"Nagi, I swear I am going to kill your parents if they utter one more thing about the 'correct way' I should be doing things," the more than hormonal-and-stressed-pregnant-wife growled as she got out of their car, "I swear I will rip their hair out, chop up their livers and kidneys, and then serve it for dinner! If they mention <em>one<em> more thing I have done wrong…!"

Said ex-cross-dresser watched his blonde wife storm up the steps and into their small house. Since coming home from the doctor's a week ago to find out that _her_ in-laws had decided to drop by on a surprise visit, Rima had been in a foul mood. It didn't help that Nagihiko's mother had made it her personal duty to mold Rima into her idea of a perfect wife and daughter-in-law. That meant completely changing Rima's way of life and everything else you could think of. Once, his mother even tried to dye Rima's hair.

Nagi slipped off his shoes as he entered the house and took his time straightening the three other pairs present. Even though he loved his parents dearly and they had only been there a week, they were starting to get on his nerves. It didn't help that Rima was busy suffering through morning sickness and absolutely everything that was set on the table sent her running to the bathroom to empty her stomach.

Something hard and heavy slammed against Nagihiko's butt, sending him flying across the floor and then into a wall.

"We're here!" Yaya exclaimed, bouncing through the open door. "Nagi, Rima! Kairi and I are sorry we are late!"

Rima walked out of the kitchen.

"Finally," the short blonde snapped. She glanced at her husband. "Nagi, quit being so lazy and get off the floor; we have guests. I thought your mother taught you better." Nagihiko mumbled some unintelligible curses as he complied to his wife's wishes.

* * *

><p>An hour later, one green-haired, one blonde, one red-head, and one raven-haired person sat in the small living room of Fujisaki Nagihiko and Rima, each holding a small cup of tea. A deep violet-haired woman was in the middle of the group, talking non-stop and refilling everyone's cups. A black-haired man—husband to the violet-haired woman—sat off to the side, playing with Julie.<p>

"When Nagihiko was growing up, he always loved to flirt with the girls and-,"

"So we heard," Rima snapped before the elder Mrs. Fujisaki could continue.

"Rima," Nagi whispered, gently squeezing her hand.

"Shut up," the blonde whispered back.

"Oh, I forgot! Rima~chan, you were there when Nagi flirted with all the ladies!" Mrs. Fujisaki exclaimed.

Rima, quite annoyed at her in-law's statement, attempted a 'sweet' smile.

"Fujisaki~san, I _was_ the one Nagihiko flirted with." Yaya's eyes practically fell out of their sockets at Rima's remark.

"Nagi and you _flirted_!" the red-head asked, utterly astonished. "I thought you two hated each other!" Kairi rubbed his temples.

"Yaya, they're married. Rima is also with-" Rima leaned across the table and slapped her hand over Kairi's mouth before he could finish.

"Kairi, Yaya looks like she's very thirsty, you should go get her a glass of water."

"But I'm not-"

"Yaya," Rima glared over at the younger girl. "You look very pale. You should let your husband get you a glass of water."

Yaya, utterly terrified of Rima's wrath, nodded slowly.

"K-Kairi, I _am_ kinda- er, very thirsty."

"Rima, doesn't Yaya have a glass of-"

"Rima's with whom?" The older female Fujisaki asked.

"Mother, Rima and I are-"

_Ding-dong_

"Kairi, Yaya is extremely thirsty and Yaya needs a glass of water. A _big_ glass of water. The biggest glass they own. Maybe even a bowl. Yaya needs Kairi to fill up-"

_Ding-dong_

"-a pitcher. A big pitcher filled with lots of ice and water!"

The elder male Fujisaki got up to answer the door.

"Ah, Midori~san. What a surprise!"

"Hello, Fujisaki~san. I didn't expect to see you here. Is Rima home?"

"Um, yes, yes she is. Please, come in."

Mr. and Mrs. Mashiro walked into the-now quite cramped-living room in time to see their daughter passionately kiss their son-in-law.

"Now," Rima breathed as she pulled away. "get me some water."

* * *

><p>"It's perfect, Utau, perfect! All we have to do is-"<p>

"Amu, what are you talking about?"

"Having children, of course, dearest brother."

"Utau, he wasn't talking to you. Ikuto, we were talking about-"

"Shut up, Amu."

"Why can't we tell him? It's not like he'd blab."

"Amu, dear, if you haven't noticed, he's changed since you started dating. Why wouldn't he tell one of his best friend that we were-"

"True, too true, Utau."

"Good."

"May I ask what you two women are talkin-?"

"No," both girls snapped at the blue-haired man.

"Geez," Ikuto muttered, running his hand through his hair. "Why are you so grumpy?" Both females ignored his comment and continued talking.

"So, all we have to do is-"

"Amu."

"Utau, I'm not done talking. We'll have to get Ya-"

"Amu."

"What!"

"Your husband is still in here."

"Oh," Amu mouthed, looking over at her 'husband'.

"Ikuto, leave," Utau snapped.

"Why should I?"

"Because we're girls and we're talking about girl stuff."

"I thought you were talking about having babies."

"Whoever said we were talking about that?"

"You said it only a minute ago."

"Brother, you must be imagining things. Go take a walk to clear your head."

"I just got home from work, I'm tired and I want to spend some time with my wife. Alone."

"Too bad; I got here first."

"Amu is my wife."

"Amu is my sister-in-law."

"Amu and I-"

"Would you please stop acting like I'm some sort of thing!" Amu shouted, standing up angrily. "Ikuto, go change out of your work clothes while I get dinner ready. I don't want to hear any perverted comments about me enjoying whatever perverted thing is rolling around in your head! Utau, you are eating dinner with us. Kukai can get a take-out." With that, Amu left the small living room for the kitchen.

"I never knew she could be so bossy," Utau muttered.

"So, what's this about 'having children'?"

"Shut up."

* * *

><p>Yaya sat on the couch, a huge pitcher of ice water in her hands. Rima was across from her, daintily sipping from her small glass of water. Kairi and Nagihiko stared at their hands absently as Rima's and Nagihiko's parents chatted animatedly.<p>

"So, Sanjou~san, I thought you were desperately in need of a drink of water, yet you haven't even touched the pitcher in your hands," the elder female Fujisaki remarked, nodding to the water pitcher in Yaya's hands.

"Er, um, well, Yaya is very thirsty," Yaya began, putting the pitcher to her lips. "So Yaya has to drink _all_ the water by herself?" All four Fujisaki's nodded. Yaya smiled weakly and began chugging the icy liquid.

"Wow, Sanjou~san, I've never seen someone so thirsty," The elder male Fujisaki noted, watching Yaya chug the water. "Did your water get turned off? Is that why you're so thirsty?" Yaya pulled the pitcher away from her lips, gasping for air and nodding.

"Yes," she panted. "Yaya's and Kairi's water is turned off. So Yaya is very thirsty and Kairi really needs a bath."

"Oh..." Everyone sitting next to Kairi, including Yaya, scooted away.

Kairi glared at Yaya.

"Er, well, you see, Kairi was being really nice and sweet to Yaya so Kairi saved all the water Kairi and Yaya had left and gave it to Yaya instead of taking a bath in it. Yaya is always really thirsty and thought that was really sweet of Kairi. But now, since Yaya is no longer thirsty, Kairi can use the rest of this water to take a bath!" the red-head exclaimed and dumped the rest of the ice water on poor Kairi's head.

"Yaya..."

"Oops."

* * *

><p>"So, what have you and my brother-in-law been up to lately?"<p>

"Chess."

"You're kidding me."

"Nope, everyday when he comes home from work, we play a game of chess. How about you and Amu?"

"Well-"

Said bubble-gum haired woman walked in.

"Absolutely nothing," Amu replied before her husband could continue speaking. "Isn't Kukai supposed to be home by now?"

"I guess."

"Shouldn't you go home and see him?" she asked, sitting on Ikuto's lap. A very pleased Ikuto wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and proceeded to nuzzle his face into her hair and neck.

"Why?"

"Because we want to enjoy the rest of the evening alone and Kukai probably misses you." came Ikuto's muffled reply. Utau scowled and stood up angrily.

"Fine," she snapped. "Enjoy your time alone! I just wanted to talk to someone!" And with that, Utau stormed out of the small apartment. Amu winced as the loud banging of a door slamming shut filled the tiny room.

"Ikuto, You didn't have to say it like that," Amu growled, shaking him off and stomping off to her room. Ikuto sighed and flopped into the couch.

"Great, now I have _two_ women ticked at me," her grumbled at the ceiling.

* * *

><p>Kairi shuffled into his apartment, his newly-wedded wife at his heels.<p>

"Kairi, Yaya is so sorry! Yaya didn't mean to-"

"Yaya!"

"Y-yes?"

"Why are you talking in third person, again?"

"W-well, you s-see, when Y-Yaya gets sc-scared, Yaya t-talks in third p-person. A-and stutters, t-too."

"Why are you scared?"

"Y-Yaya is sc-scared o-of what K-Kairi is going t-to do to Y-Yaya because Y-Yaya p-pored water all over Kairi's head."

Kairi sighed deeply, pulling the red-head into a very damp hug.

"I'm not mad at you."

"You a-aren't?"

"Correct. Now, stop talking in third person and stuttering like a maniac," he said and kissed her forehead.

"Oh, good, I thought Kairi would make Yaya clean the bathroom or something."

The green-haired man chuckled darkly as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Excellent idea, Yaya..."

Yaya swallowed hard, utterly terrified.

* * *

><p>Utau stormed into her fairly large bedroom, throwing her jacket onto the bed. Kukai sighed as his pissed wife rampaged through his house.<p>

"Don't break anything," he called from the living room where he sat with the dog.

"Shut up!"

Kukai sighed, again. It would be unwise for him to find out what had made his wife so angry, but it would also be unwise for him to let her run loose and vent all her anger out on any and all objects. Including the food processor, the blender, him, Keiji, any and all of his sports equipment, and his newly bought soccer ball that happened to still be in it's casing.

Kukai shot up off the couch upon realizing where his new, top-model ball lay.

In the bedroom.

By the bed.

By Utau's shoes.

"Uta-" _Pop!_

The sound of air rushing out of a small, stiletto-heeled-shoes, sized hole reached the poor man's ears. He trudged into the bedroom to see the damage.

Utau sat on the bed, holding one of her many shoes, the remains of his ball slowly slipping off the heel. Kukai collapsed onto the bed, next to the pissed blonde. "Utau, why are you so mad?" he whined.

"It doesn't concern you," she snapped. Kukai pulled his beautiful wife down next to him on the comfy mattress.

"You popped my soccer ball, Utau."

"Yes, yes I did."

"Why?"

"I do not need a reason."

Kukai playfully kissed her neck, trying to get her to talk.

"Please, gorgeous, tell me why you're mad." Utau sighed, succumbing to her husband's kisses.

"Your good-for-nothing brother-in-law."

"Oh, what did Ikuto do?"

Utau looked away, her cheeks slightly pink.

"He wanted some 'alone time' with Amu," she mumbled.

"Oh?" Kukai sat up at this news. Utau glared at him. "Sorry."

"Kukai, call in sick tomorrow."

"What?"

"I said, call in sick tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"I'd be lying, Utau. I'm not going to call in sick when I'm not."

"But I want to spend time with you! I want to have you all to myself, tomorrow!"

Kukai smiled at Utau's outburst.

"How about I plan something special for dinner, instead."

"Oh, like what?"

"Hmn, a special night out?"

Utau snuggled into Kukai as he lied back down on the bed.

"That sounds nice."

"Okay, I'll get off early tomorrow and take you out to eat."

Utau smiled at her husband and kissed him sweetly. Kukai returned the kiss, letting his fingers travel though her hair.

"I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>You are now logged into Facebook.<strong>

**Sanjou Yaya has sent you a message! Click **here** to view her message!**

**Click **here** to see your friendship.**

**Click **here** to post on her wall.**

**Click **here** to un-friend her.**

**Click **here** to block all messages from Sanjou Yaya.**

**Sanjou Yaya to Fujisaki Nagihiko**

_I'm really sorry about your couch..._

**Fujisaki Nagihiko to Sanjou Yaya**

_It's okay. My mom was more than happy to teach "us" the "correct way" to clean up spilled water._

**Sanjou Yaya to Fujisaki Nagihiko**

_Oops..._

**Fujisaki Nagihiko to Sanjou Yaya**

_How did Kairi take it?_

**Sanjou Yaya to Fujisaki Nagihiko**

_I have to clean the bathroom..._

**Fujisaki Nagihiko to Sanjou Yaya**

_Oh, that stinks._

* * *

><p><strong>You are now logged into Facebook.<strong>

**Fujisaki Nagihiko has sent you **_**flowers**_**! Click **here** to accept or click **here** to decline.**

**You have accepted **_**flowers**_** from Fujisaki Nagihiko! Click **here** to post on his wall!**

**Fujisaki Rima to Fujisaki Nagihiko**

_Awe, thanks for the flowers. Now, excuse me as I beat your mother with them._

**Fujisaki Nagihiko **_Rima, she'd probably tell you the proper way to beat someone with flowers._

**Fujisaki Rima**_ Shut up._

**Fujisaki Nagihiko **_I'll do it for a kiss._

**Fujisaki Rima **_No._

* * *

><p><strong>You are now logged into Facebook.<strong>

**Souma Kukai**

_is planning to take his lovely wife out for dinner._

**Souma Utau, Tsukiyomi Amu, and Fujisaki Nagihiko likes this.**

**Souma Utau **_I love you._

**Souma Kukai **_I love you, too._

**Souma Utau **_You had better._

**Souma Kukai **_Do you love me enough to replace my soccer ball?_

**Souma Utau**_ No._

* * *

><p><strong>Kya~ I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter! Again, I am so sorry for not updating in forever!<strong>

**This, right here, is my longest chapter so far and I promise every chapter after this will be longer.**

**Please review~ I love reading your reviews and any helpful advise on anything! If you have a request, just PM me or stick it in a review and I'll do my absolute best to incorporate it into the story!**

**Right now, I'm trying to get 100 reviews over all the stories I've written and I'm 22 away from 100. Tell your friends and review my other stories please~**

**You all are absolutely wonderful and Merry Christmas!**


	8. December 8th and 9th, Part 2

**I'M SOOOOOO SORRY! I know I promised to upload it Christmas day. Gomen'nasaii! *bows* But, my back kinda gave out on me... Gosh, I sound old. It still hurts to move or bend over...**

**It turns out this chapter will have to be put into three parts... I already have part of the third part already planned out and somewhat typed up, so I'll be able to upload it today. **

**So, I finally decided to check FB and it turns out the formatting I've been using has been long since gone... -.-'' I think I'll keep the style I've been using, though. I don't want to go and edit all my previous chapters. Call me lazy... But they're bound to change it again, so what would be the point? Lol**

**Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or Facebook. If I did, I'd make it so SC was dubbed by Funimation. Nor do I own Nagihiko~kun's parents. They're based on real people. But, I will refrain from mentioning names.**

* * *

><p><em>Beep...<em>

_Beep..._

_Beep..._

Beep**...**

**Beep**...

**Beep...**

**Beep...**

The pester-some sound of an alarm clock rang in the ears of one Fujisaki Nagihiko and pulled him from his lovely dream.

The bleary-eyed man in question begrudgingly crawled out of the bed after slamming his fist into the annoying alarm clock. Stumbling around the almost pitch-black room as quietly as possible—so as to not wake his wife or the sleeping canine—he collected his clean work clothes.

Cold was the water that met the male Fujisaki's exposed chest, causing him to hunch his shoulders like a cowering dog. Lips and teeth bit back the numerous curses rolling around on his tongue. His whole body tensed as the ice-water pelted his muscled torso. Sucking his breath in through his teeth and mentally cursing his in-laws for turning off the hot water, he pulled out of the fetal position and braved the shower. Shampoo pooled into the palm of his hand; tiny drops of water denting its silky surface. The shampoo lathered quite nicely in his long hair and made the bathroom smell like green tea.

Soap was next. He rubbed the bar in between his hands and then across his arms, chest, and back.

Was it him, or was the water getting warmer? No, that was just his numb hands getting their circulation cut off. It was high time to get out.

Nagi rinsed down and stepped out of the shower. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it loosely around his waist. The previous nights events swam through his head as he brushed his teeth.

_ "Mashiro~san, let me show you the correct way to make oden. You're cutting your radishes too thin."_

_ "Mashiro~san, your rice is too dry. You're cooking it all wrong."_

_ "You shouldn't drink so much ice-water, you'll get sick."_

_ "Sit up straighter."_

_ "You seem to be gaining weight, Mashiro~san, you should eat more vegetables and take longer walks."_

_ "Animals shouldn't be fed scraps."_

_ "Nagihiko, come in here and show Mashiro~san the proper way to..."_

Something, that was defiantly not his tooth brush, moved across his teeth and tongue; bringing him out of his revelry.

* * *

><p>"Your breath is very minty," Rima remarked, panting slightly due to lack of air.<p>

"Would you like another taste?"

"I would say 'yes', but your parents just might wake up and stumble in on us."

"Why would they be up at five in the morning?"

"One of them had to use the bathroom."

"Okay, what would it matter if they saw us? We are married, after all. And it would only be a kiss; you're with child."

"It could be your mother."

Nagi groaned loudly, pressing his forehead against his wife's.

"Tell me, why did we let them stay?"

"Because it would be disrespectful to send them away."

"What about your parents? They're staying at a pension house."

"They already planned this out."

"True."

"You should really be getting ready for work."

"May I kiss you once more?"

"No."

"Just a simple one, please?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I have to pee and you really should get dressed."

"Oh," he said and helped his slightly chubby wife slide off the counter.

* * *

><p>"So, why're you up so early?" Nagi asked, leaning against the door to the bathroom.<p>

"You," was her muffled reply.

"Oh, did I wake you up?"

"Indirectly."

"How did I manage that?" The sound of running water reached his ears. Rima opened the door, almost causing her husband to fall onto her.

"By giving me her," she said, taking Nagi's hand into hers and placing it on her stomach.

Nagi stood there for a minute, one hand on his wife's ever growing middle and the other on her back lower back to steady both of them. He didn't get to do this much...

"Rima, we don't know if it is a boy or a girl, yet."

"She is a girl."

"Oh, and how would you know that my beautiful wife her barely reaches 152 centimeters?"

"Motherly intuition, oh great husband of mine who decides to be over 30 centimeters taller than me."

"My fatherly intuition tells me to wait until we go see the doctor."

"Tell that fatherly intuition to go make this mother and her unborn daughter some breakfast."

"Only if the mother consents to give this poor soon-to-be father a kiss."

"Tell that father he'll have to sleep in the den if he doesn't get me breakfast, now."

"Aye aye, capin'."

"You sound like Yaya."

* * *

><p>Rima sat down in one of the seats at their very traditional scroll-table. Nagi sat down next to her, giving her a bowl of rice.<p>

"Itadakimasu," they said in unison, clapping their hands. Rima watched out of the corner of her eye as Nagi shoveled the white sticky grain into his mouth.

"Rima," he said, setting down his empty bowl. 'Why don't you want to let my parents know that you're pregnant?"

"You're pregnant?" Rima cursed quietly as she set her bowl and chopsticks down and looked over at her mother-in-law. "For how long, why haven't you told me? A proper Fujisaki woman would've told all the women in her family and gone to the temple before telling her husband, Mashiro~san." Rima stood up abruptly, leveling her gaze with the kimono-clad woman in front of her.

"My husband is late for work, please excuse me as I bid him farewell at the door." She grabbed Nagihiko's arm and practically dragged him to the genkan.

* * *

><p>Nagi fixed his shoes and picked up his bag, standing in the genkan. Rima stood on the edge.<p>

"I'll get home as soon as I can," he muttered as he kissed Rima. Rima didn't respond with any facial emotions as she kissed him back.

"I love you," she whispered, kissing him again, this time more slowly, completely ignoring the mother-in-law standing behind her.

"Mn, I love you, too," he replied in between kisses. Rima didn't act like this and he wasn't about to let this opportunity slip through his fingers; even if his mother was watching them the entire time. Rima's slim fingers were sliding through his slightly damp hair, sending tiny shivers down his spine. He would be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying this. Heck, every man enjoyed being sent off like this by their wife.

"Nagi, you're going to miss your bus if we keep this up," Rima mumbled, removing her fingers from his hair and simultaneously ending the kiss. Said Nagihiko nodded slowly, pulling away from his wife's embrace. He gave a small bow to his mother.

"Goodbye, Mother, Rima."

"Ja mata."

Mrs. Fujisaki only nodded in reply. Rima shut the door behind her husband's back and stepped out of the genkan.

"A Fujisaki woman, especially one of your condition, Mashiro~san, would not bid her husband farewell like that. She should hold herself back from such... friendly gestures." Rima tried to ignore her mother-in-law's 'rant' as she made her way into the kitchen to clean up from breakfast. "You don't even look like a really Japanese woman, Mashiro~san. Your hair is as blonde as a Westerners. You even act like one. You should be ashamed to even call Japan your 'home'." Rima closed her eyes, taking calm breaths. She wasn't going to cry. She wasn't going to let that woman live. She wasn't going to... Rima bit the inside of her cheek as the back of her eyes stung. She wasn't going to be weak...

* * *

><p><em>"Yaya has class today, so she won't be able to come."<em>

"I guess it'll just be the three of us, then."

_"Yeah. Hey, have you..."_

"Have I...?" A loud sigh came through the other line.

_"Utau, have you told Kukai? I mean, I haven't breathed a word about it to your brother. But, do you think they'll notice?"_

"I doubt it, Amu. Even if they did, it would take them a while to put two-and-two together. They're slow."

_"True, but what about Nagihiko? Rima's pregnant so he's going to be really aware of the things around him."_

"He'll be at work today, Amu. You don't need to worry."

_"How would you know that?"_

"Didn't you say that Yaya has classes today?"

_"Yeah."_

"That means Nagihiko has to teach."

_"How would you know that? They're in two separate classes, Utau."_

Utau chuckled evilly, looking at her nails.

"You don't want to know, Tsukiyomi." The other line was silent for a minute. "So, see you at ten?" she asked, switching the phone to her other ear.

_"Y-yeah. Where do you want to meet up?"_

"I'll drive over there."

_"Okay, Ikuto's waking up. I'll see you later."_

The blonde singer didn't have enough time to say 'bye' before the line went dead. Utau scowled and snapped the slim phone shut. Kukai walked into the bedroom, shouldering his sports bag.

"Hey, I'm gonna pick you up around lunch, okay?" Utau nodded, half-listening. Kukai sighed and walked over to her. "Utau, are you listening to me?"

"Yeah."

"Good. I'm going now."

Utau nodded as Kukai kissed her and left.

"Wait, what?" she called as the front door swung shut.

* * *

><p>Rima stared at the sight before her. The mirror told no lies. Sure, she still had the same big golden eyes, pale skin, and long hair. But she looked almost completely different thanks to the new Obaa~san. Her hair, no longer its bright golden hue, hung limply about her. Mrs. Fujisaki stood triumphantly behind her, gazing into the large mirror where-unknown to her- her daughter-in-law had leaned against as her son had so passionately made out that morning.<p>

"Now you look like a real Japanese woman, Mashiro~san." Rima kept her face expressionless as she examined her now onyx locks. Nagi was going to kill her. The elder woman pulled Rima's hair into a tight bun, frowning. "Your hair should be shorter, Mashiro~san. But this will have to do for now. Once I have the time to cut your hair, you'll finally have the looks to be a Fujisaki woman. We'll have to educate you on your manners and other fine arts before you will be able to act like a real Fujisaki." Rima pushed her way out of the bathroom and past Mr. Fujisaki who was exiting the guest bedroom.

"Jule, come." the used-to-be-blonde called to the golden retriever sitting on the couch.

"Mashiro~san, where are you going?" Mrs. Fujisaki asked, walking into the living room as Rima opened the front door.

"For a walk!" The sound of a slamming door echoed throughout the house.

* * *

><p>The onyx haired woman stomped down the sidewalk, ignoring the stares of the other walkers bundled up for winter. In her haste, Rima had forgotten her cell phone. Well, at least her mother-in-law couldn't contact her. Rima looked at her watch. It was almost ten.<p>

"That woman takes her good sweet time doing hair," she snarled. Jule watched as her master stomped down the road, causing people to point and stare at the duo. "Jule, how about we go to the park? I doubt my darn mother-in-law knows where it is." The dog just whined, walking a bit closer to her grumpy owner. Rima took it as a yes. "Let's go then!"

* * *

><p>For twenty minutes Rima sat on a bench, throwing the sticks her dog retrieved. Every now and then hitting the random person's head with the stick andor dog. But no one dared approach the pissed pregnant woman.

Except two people. Two people wearing Dark sunglasses and over coats. Two people wearing black gloves and scarves that hid part of their faces. Two people who had their hair hidden by very peculiar and very tall black top hats. The 'taller' of the two mysterious people grabbed Rima by her arm with one hand and covered her mouth with the other.

"You sure this is the girl?" the other accomplice asked, its voice muffled by the scarf.

"Positive."

"Oh? How?"

"She has the dog."

"Oh, but she doesn't have blonde hair."

Rima sat there patiently as her two captors argued, Jule sitting on the round next to her. She sighed, leaning calmly against the bench. Being kidnapped was much better than having to go back home and face the wrath of her husband's mother. Yep, _much_ better. Once again, she was grateful for not bringing her cell phone.

* * *

><p><strong>You are now logged into Facebook.<strong>

**Your message to Souma Utau has been sent! You message will appear as the following on her wall!**

**Souma Kukai to Souma Utau**

_I'll pick you up at twelve, love. _

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed! Any questions? PM me or or leave it in your review! If I made any mistakes or if something was unclear, please point it out so I can fix it.<strong>

**I haven't decided what Rima~chan and Nagi~kun should have. O.o **

**Go the poll on my profile to vote~**

**And whoever can guess how tall Nagihiko~kun is will be rewarded. **

**Please review, subscribe, favorite, etc.~**

**Ya'll are amazing, Happy New Year!**


	9. December 8th and 9th, part 3

**Thank you all the people who've reviewed! Here's the next chapter and it's on time!**

**Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or Facebook.**

* * *

><p>Of course it was those two. Rima groaned as she sank into the soft seats of the car.<p>

"Amu, Utau, do you honestly have nothing better to do than kidnap me?" she asked, rubbing her sore back. Amu, meanwhile, stared at Rima's black hair from the passenger seat, her mouth opened. Utau kept her eyes on the rode as she took off her top hat. "And what's up with the disguises? They're terrible."

"Your hair..." the pinkette breathed.

"What about it?"

"It's... it's _black_..."

"You noticed," Rima snorted, glaring out the window.

"Why?"

"Blame Nagi's mom."

"She dyed it? Why? It looked nice blonde," this remark came from Utau.

"Apparently, I don't look like a 'true Japanese woman' with blonde hair."

"True Japanese woman my foot," the blonde said, slamming on the brake. "Stupid light."

"Rima, you're as Japanese as the next person. Don't let her insults get to you," Amu reassured, reaching back to pat Rima on her knee. Rima resisted the urge to yank her leg away. Instead, she glared out the window.

* * *

><p>For over an hour, after dropping Jule off at Utau's place, the trio walked through the mall. The pinkette and the blonde were thoroughly enjoying themselves, the ex-blonde was not. It didn't help that the pinkette would take pictures of the threesome every ten seconds.<p>

She rubbed her back as she walked, trying to massage the sore spots away. Amu laughed at something Utau said as the two turned into a store, dragging the pregnant woman with them.

"Guys, I'm starting to feel sick," she muttered, walking through the racks of clothes. "Can I borrow one of your phones and have Nagi drive me home?"

"Isn't Nagihiko at work?" Utau asked, holding a shirt against Amu. "There, try this on." The would-be-blonde groaned loudly, hitting her head against her hand.

"Amu, can you call Ikuto up and have him drive me home?"

"Call him up? With what?" the girl in question asked, distracted.

"With your phone."

"My phone? Oh! My phone. My phone, my phone, where did I put it?"Amu muttered as she searched her pockets and purse. "Oh, shoot, I left it on the table in our apartment."

"Utau?"

"Sorry, I left mine at home, too."

* * *

><p>Kukai pulled into the drive way of his house, praying that Utau hadn't noticed that he was late. Well, it was only ten past twelve. Maybe she was too busy doing her hair to notice...<p>

The red-head waltzed up to the door, fixing his hair as he went.

"Utau, I'm back!" he called upon entering the genkan. No reply. "Utau?" Still no reply. Kukai slipped off his shoes and put on a pair of house slippers. "Beautiful? Are you inside?" He walked down the hall. "Baby, I'm sorry I'm late. Please don't ignore me." She wasn't in the bedroom, or the closet, or the bathroom. He even checked the dryer. Still, no Utau. Kukai checked the living room and the kitchen. She still was nowhere to be found. The poor and very stressed man opened the door to his backyard. "Uta-!" His cry was cut short upon seeing two dogs in his yard. "Keiji, get off of Jule! I doubt she likes you trying to eat her ear! Get over here, boy!"

The man let the two dogs inside for water. "Have you two seen the beautiful woman that's known as my wife?" he asked, crouching next to the dogs as they drank water. "No? Oh, well."

After a bit more searching—which he found Utau's cell in the fridge—Kukai went outside to find that his wife's car was not parked in the driveway. "Crap," he growled, flipping open Utau's cell and locating Amu's number. The other line rang for about ten seconds and Kukai was about to end his call when someone finally picked up.

_"Hello?"_ a sleepy voice asked.

"Hey, Ikuto? Is Amu with you?" The man in question was silent for a minute.

"_No, she's not. Why?"_

"Utau's gone and she left her cellphone. I was wondering if she was over there with you guys."

"_No, but Amu left a note. I think it's something about shopping..."_

"Oh, okay. Call me if when she gets back."

"_'Kay, g'night." _Then the line went dead. Kukai stared at the phone, bewildered.

"'Good night'? But it's almost twelve thirty."

* * *

><p>Mrs. Fujisaki stood in the kitchen, boiling a pot of rice and dicing up carrots for lunch. She remembered being pregnant with Nagihiko. Those were the good old days... She sighed happily. Her husband, meanwhile, washed the dishes, silent as ever.<p>

"Mashiro~san is much better as a black haired woman, don't you think?" she asked her husband. He nodded, drying a bowl.

* * *

><p>Nagihiko glared at the traffic in front of him. He hated the lunch-time-rush. He especially hated it when her received an anonymous text about his <em>wife.<em>

"At least they gave me directions," he muttered, switching lanes. It would be a while before he arrived at the mall.

* * *

><p>Rima leaned over the toilet, Utau holding her hair back as she emptied her stomach into the pot.<p>

"Don't worry, Rima, Nagihiko will be here soon," Amu cooed, rubbing Rima's back.

"I hope," the blonde muttered as the onyx haired woman threw up, again.

* * *

><p>Kukai paced his living room, nervously running his fingers through his some-what spiky hair. He had been home for about an hour and Utau was still a no-show. The two dogs watched as the tall man walked back and forth... Back and forth... Back and forth... Back and forth... Back and forth... Back and forth... Back and forth... Then he plopped down onto the couch. Keiji and Jule didn't waste time jumping up onto the couch and onto his lap.<p>

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you check the gas before you left?" Amu asked while Rima rinsed her mouth.<p>

"I thought Kukai filled it. He must've done his car, instead."

"You don't need to rely on him for everything, Utau." the pink-haired woman remarked.

"Would you two shut up?" the pregnant lady in the trio growled, wiping off her mouth. "I'm tired, my head hurts, and I'm suffering from morning sickness. Don't get me angry."

Both women backed away from the peeved chibi-devil.

* * *

><p>The raven-haired man drove around the mall's parking lot, searching for a free space. He was supposed to meet the anonymous texter in the food court. He might have to change it to the parking lot...<p>

* * *

><p>"Your husband just sent another text; he said to meet him in the parking lot."<p>

Amu smiled at the woman talking.

"Thank you, Ciel~san, for letting us use your phone," she said.

Ciel nodded in response, glancing over at Rima.

"I hope your pregnancy goes well, Fujisaki~san."

Rima tilted her head to Ciel as she pulled her hair back into the bun her mother-in-law had done earlier that morning.

"Thank you, Ciel~san. Utau, Amu, we will leave now."

* * *

><p>Nagi stood by his car that was parked against the curb, waiting for his wife and her friends to exit the crowded shopping building. The doors opened to reveal one blonde, one pink, and one onyx haired woman. The trio approached the raven-haired man and his car. His eyes widened upon seeing <em>who<em> exactly the black-haired woman was.

"Rima, what happened to your hair?" he asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," she snarled, waiting for her husband to open the car door for her.

* * *

><p>The drive home was spent mostly in silence. Nagihiko glancing at his no longer blonde haired wife every now-and-then, Rima glaring out the window. Amu and Utau sitting quietly in the back seat.<p>

"Your hair..." Nagi mumbled.

"What about it?"

"It's... _black_."

"De ja vu," she muttered under her breath. "You noticed."

"But _why_?"

"Oh, just shut up about it!" Rima exclaimed.

His back stiffened and he kept his eyes on the road the rest of the drive

* * *

><p>"How the freaking heck was I supposed that they were going to <em>kidnap<em> me!" she exploded, slamming the front door after her husband.

"Be more aware of your surroundings, Rima! What would've happened if they were real kidnappers? What would've happened to you then!"

"I would've been kidnapped then!"

"Oh, so it's perfectly fine if you get kidnapped, Rima? I mean, it might be fine in your mind, but how do you think I'd feel about it?"

"Just shut up!" Rima shouted, storming into their bedroom.

"I am not going to 'just shut up'! I am going to tell you how I feel about this and you are going to listen!" Nagi followed, slamming the door to allow them privacy.

"Talk all you want, I'm not going to listen!"

The elder Fujisaki's sat at the low scroll-table, eating their lunch, startled at the sudden disturbance.

"What if those were real people trying to kidnap you, Rima? Would you have let them take you like you did Amu and Utau?"

"Yes!"

"Why would you do something so stupid like that!"

"You're starting to sound like my parents, Nagihiko!"

"Are you trying to insult me?"

"I don't know!"

"Stop lying to me, Rima!"

"I'm not!"

"I don't believe you," he growled.

"I don't care if you believe me or not," she snarled, shoving clothes into a bag.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To stay with my parents for a while at the pension house," Rima said, yanking open their bedroom door and stalking out. Nagi followed at her heels.

"Who says I'm going to let you leave?"

"You don't control me, Nagi."

"I'm your husband and I can say whether or not you leave this house!" he shouted, completely losing his temper.

"Say stuff all you want," she muttered and opened the door.

"Don't you dare leave this house or else!"

"Or else what? You'll hit me? You'll make me sleep on the couch?"

Nagi didn't have an answer as she walked outside.

**You are now logged into Facebook using Facebook Mobile**

**Fujisaki Rima to Souma Utau**

_Could you please drop Jule off at my house? Thanks._

* * *

><p><strong>Please review~<strong>


	10. December 9th, Afternoon to Night

**Heyo! Thank you to all of you who have voted so far in my poll! I will keep it up for a while longer so the rest of you can vote. Please do so~**

**Announcement: I'm going to have to take a haitus till the 21st of January. Second Semester, Oral Evaluation ****cultural presentation****, an evil teacher of science, and piano sprung up out of nowhere. O.o So, I really need to take time off and study. After that, my life shouldn't be too hectic... Hopefully. ^^' I'll try to spend time between classes and studying work to write/thank all you "personally"for reviewing.**

**Thank you for waiting "patiently".**

**I hope you enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or Facebook.**

* * *

><p>"What on earth provoked you to kidnap Rima!" Kukai exclaimed, following her wife into their house. He had barely restrained himself from exploding in the car on their way back home. "She's <em>pregnant<em>, Utau! With _child_! She's not fit to be running about shopping when there's a _baby_ that's _growing _and _living_ _inside_ her! Utau, she's _pregnant!_" The blonde in question plopped down onto the couch, sighing heavily. She had enough of her husband's banter.

"Kukai!"

"Ma'am?"

"Rima's not that far along. Shut up."

Kukai sat down on the couch next to the peeved blonde.

"Utau, what on earth gave you the foolish idea to kidnap her?"

The blonde sighed, again, pulling out her phone.

"Like you said, Rima's pregnant. Soon, we won't be able to stuff like this because she's gonna have a kid and have to take care of it."

"_It_? And I thought you said Rima wasn't _'that far along'_." Utau smacked him.

"You know what I mean," she growled.

"No, I'm not sure I do."

The singer glared at her husband, the light of her phone contorting the shadows on her face. Kukai swallowed past the lump in her throat.

"I saw you bought another soccer ball online," she replied menacingly.

"Now that I think about it, I totally understand!" the physical ED teacher exclaimed, hopping off of the couch. "Say no more, beautiful wife!"

"Good," Utau said and got of the couch. She walked toward the bathroom, tossing her phone to her spouse. Kukai pocketed the slim, smooth, some-what shiny, and sophisticated white cellular device and followed the blonde beauty he had married. Leaning against the door way, he watch his partner, by love and by law, undue the buttons to the blouse she was wearing.

"Utau?" he asked, moving forward.

"Yes?" the woman in question tossed the silky garment into the laundry basket.

"What do you think about having a baby?" His arms wrapped around her waist upon asking the question, causing the woman he now held to jump slightly.

"Kukai, I like my figure and your hands are cold."

"But think about it," he said, rubbing his cold hands across her warm stomach. "There would be something that both of us created inside you stomach. Growing, living, eating, etc, etc. All that stuff. Then, one day, it would pop out and we'd have a baby! A living human being!"

"_'It'_?"

Kukai rolled his eyes and kissed her shoulder.

"Well, would you want a boy or a girl?"

"Boy."

"Why? I thought you would pick a girl. I mean, she _would_ be pretty like you."

Utau smiled at his remark.

"We need a male who can sing in this house."

"Who said he would sing? If it _is_ a boy, I would want him to play soccer with me."

"Who said anything about playing soccer? We are going to have a boy and he is going to sing with his mom on stage."

"No, our boy is going to play soccer with me out on the field. Or basketball in the court."

"Oh, so now you are trying to make my child be some westerner? My child is going to become a singer and be completely Japanese!"

"Soccer."

"Singer."

"Soccer."

"Singer."

"Soccer."

"Singer."

"Soccer."

"Singer."

"Utau."

"Singer."

"Utau."

"Sing-yes?"

"Before what we decide what job our child will have—and it _will_ be an something in the field of sports—shouldn't we actually have a child?"

Utau frowned, moving out of Kukai's arms.

"True. But before we do that, I'm going to take a shower." Then, she pushed her husband out of the room.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later Utau walked out of her shared bedroom, ready for her date. She walked into the living room to see her husband—not ready—playing with the two dogs.<p>

"Kukai, go get ready. We're going to drop Jule off at Rima's on our way."

"Okay, where are we going?

"Haha, very mature Kukai," she said, rolling her eyes. "We're going on our date. Remember?"

"Date, date, date, date... Oh! Our date!" Kukai face-palmed. "I forgot to tell, you, I had to cancel our reservations."

"What!"

"Well, you were gone and I waited...over two hours for you. Then, the restaurant called and asked if we'd like to extend our reservation or cancel it. I had no idea when you'd be back, so I canceled it."

Utau stared it him in disbelief.

"You did...what?" she squeaked.

* * *

><p><em>Thirty minutes earlier somewhere else…<em>

Amu quietly snuck into her apartment, hoping her husband was still sound asleep. She glanced at her watch. It was a little after one...

"Good," she muttered, taking off her shoes and putting on a pair of house slippers. "He still should be asleep." The pinkette made her way to the kitchen, careful to not make too much noise as she prepared lunch for the man that was hopefully still passed out in her bed. Or on the couch. Or in the closet. Or slept-walk up to the roof. Or on the balcony.

Amu opened the pantry door, barely dogging the blue-haired man that toppled out. She winced as his head hit the tiled kitchen floor with an audible _thunk_. "Or in the pantry."

* * *

><p>Ikuto sat on the counter ten minutes later. Amu stood on a stool, gently dabbing at the cut on the side of his head. "How did-"<p>

"You don't want to know," he interrupted before his wife could finish speaking.

* * *

><p>Yaya sat with Kairi in the small coffee shop next to the college, sipping her hot decaffeinated beverage, watching the steam from her husband's drink leave trails of fog on his glasses. She giggled as he wiped it of for the umpteenth time.<p>

"I think I should switch to contacts," he mumbled as his glasses slid down his nose.

"No, I like you with glasses," Mrs. Sanjou replied, leaning over the table and pushing the glasses back into place. She planted a kiss on his forehead, still smiling at him.

Kairi smiled back. Overtime, Yaya's hair had turned more of a brownish-red instead of the flame color she had growing up.

"Yaya," he began, taking sip from his spiced tea. "Do you know what next week is?"

"The middle of December?" the green-haired man's smile grew a bit more.

"Yes, what else is it?"

Yaya pinched the bridge of her nose—a habit she had adapted from Kairi—as she thought. Her eyes grew wide and her smile turned out into a full-fledged grin. Kairi couldn't help but smile even more.

"Your birthday!" she exclaimed. The other Sanjou's head hit the table, _hard_.

"No, Yaya," he groaned, slowly picking his head up to remove the now broken glasses that his wife loved. "Next week was the day we first started dating."

"Oh, that was going to be my next guess." The partially blind man dug around in his bag for his spare glasses.

"I was wanting us to do something special," Kairi explained, putting on his spare glasses. "We don't have any classes that day, and I was hoping you don't have anything planned. Do you?"

"Not as far as I can remember."

Kairi smiled at the woman sitting across from him.

"Now you do."

* * *

><p>Rima plopped onto one of the many couches in the pension house, her parents sitting across from her.<p>

"I feel so fat and tired," she groaned. "And I do not fit into any of my pants anymore."

"Rima," Mrs. Mashiro began. "The bloating will go away, eventually."

"What's 'eventually' supposed to mean?" the onyx haired woman growled, pinching her stomach a bit.

"It varies from woman to woman."

"You should have seen your mother when she was pregnant with you," he father chuckled. "She did not start showing till the end of her second trimester, but she was bloated like a fish the entire time. Once, we had to by her a new pair of shoes because her feet were so swollen." Both women glared at the man. "B-but she was very beautiful, despite it!"

"Nice save," Rima muttered, twisting a lock of hair around her finger. Mrs. Mashiro looked at the black hair disdainfully.

"I can not believe that woman went so far as to dye your hair, Rima," her mother growled. "And then she wanted to cut it! I just am unable believe that _that_ woman would go so far as to ruin your beautiful hair! The nerve of some people."

"Nagi did not like it to much, either," she sighed. "Dad, would you get me some cashews?"

* * *

><p>Fujisaki Nagihiko glared at the two people across from him. His mom and his dad seemed completely oblivious to the anger of their son as they ate their cold lunch.<p>

"Nagihiko, Mashiro~san does not know how to respect her elders," his father remarked, setting his bowl down. "Your mother was so kind to fix up her hair and she practically yelled at her for doing it. You need to have her apologize to your mother."

"Yes, father," the raven-haired man growled.

"And why did you keep the information from us?"

"What information?"

"That we're going to be grandparents," Mrs. Fujisaki snapped. "Of all people, I should've been the first to know. I _am_ her mother-in-law."

"Yes, mother."

"You need to do a better job correcting Mashiro~san. You are going to be the head of the house. If your wife doesn't submit to your will, who says anyone else would?"

The doorbell rang. Nagihiko shot out of his seat at the scroll-table.

"Excuse me, mother, father; there appears to be someone at the door." The younger Fujisaki walked out of the dinning room, turned a corner, and walked down the hallway to the genkan.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Nagi," Kukai said when "purple-head" opened the door. "Just stopped by to drop off your dog."<p>

"Thanks," Nagihiko nodded and let Jule in.

"Tell Rima I said hi!" The physical education teacher waved and left for the warm car that was parked by the curb. Nagi shut the door and rested his head against the wood.

"If only I could," he grumbled. Fujisaki Nagihiko wanted his wife back.

* * *

><p><strong>You are now logged into Facebook<strong>

**Fujisaki Nagihiko to Fujisaki Rima**

_I love you so much and I'm sorry, Rima. Your side of the bed is really cold. I hope you'll forgive me so I can see your beautiful face in the morning._

_-Sincerely, your husband._

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. *bows* I hope you have enjoyed reading this chapter. If anything is unclear or you have an idea for something in the plot, please PM me or leave it in your reviewflame. I'm always open for ideas and I've already incorporated someone's ideas(You know who you are!). I you enjoy the upcoming chapters.**

**If you have found this literary work decent enough and your life isn't to busy so you have enough time to sit down, please review~**

**Or flame.**

**Whichever suits you.**


	11. December 10th, Morning, Souma Residence

**So... I'm ready for one of you to kill me... It's been over a month since I updated... Oh, and a special thank you for '**_LoveWishHope'_** for giving me my hundredth review!**

**Please enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or Facebook.**

* * *

><p>Kukai glared at the jade colored wall, attempting to burn two holes the size of his eyes into the paint.<p>

Not once, not twice, but three times the love of his life refused to let him shower with her. And to make matters worse, she wouldn't let him eat off her plate whenever they had dinner! This was killing the poor man!

He listened to the running water. Utau wasn't singing. The only time she didn't sing was when something was wrong... The sound of a chiming doorbell rang through Kukai's ears, startling him.

"What the...?" he muttered getting off the couch. Who'd be at his house on a saturday morning this early?

* * *

><p>"Hello, Kukai!" Yaya said, bouncing on the balls of her feet, trying to keep the chill from the December morning away. "Did I wake you up? Sorry if I did. Here's the recipe for the brownies Utau wanted." Kukai took the large recipe card and glanced over it.<p>

"I may not be an expert cooker, but-"

"Yeah, it doesn't call for eggs. My mom loved eating the batter when she was pregnant with Tsubasa."

"No, I was just going to say that I don't think you'd need three liters of salt for brownies."

"Oops."

Kukai shut the door with the now edited recipe card in hand.

"I bet Rima has Nagihiko making this for her everyday," he mused, plopping back down on the couch. "Being pregnant and..." Suddenly, it hit him. "Pregnant!" So that's why Utau wasn't letting him shower with her! She was pregnant and didn't want him to see how fat she was getting! Kukai slapped himself. How could he be so slow? His beautiful wife wasn't mad at him, she was pregnant with the most amazing person in the world. He could just imagine it now, walking into their newborn baby's room. They would have a girl, of course. And she'd be beautiful like her mother and energetic like her father.

* * *

><p><em>The sound of a crying baby woke the amazing father, Souma Kukai from thee most amazing dream about a ramen eating contest with the most beautiful women in his life. The love of his life groaned loudly, eyelids slowly opening to reveal the most beautiful violet eyes in the entire world. The dashing soccer star leaned down and gave a very passionate kiss to the half-awake beauty. <em>

"_Baby," he crooned. "Go back to sleep, I'll go calm down our little girl. You get some rest, wonderful." The blonde bed-head smiled sleepily at her absolutely amazing husband._

"_Oh, Souma Kukai, you are the most amazing man in the world. I am such a lucky woman to be married to you."_

_Kukai chuckled._

"_And I, you," he whispered, giving her one more romantic kiss before climbing out of their nice warm bed. He jogged down the hallway, humming happily as he went. "Shiori," he sang, approaching the lilac colored crib. "Don't cry sweetie, let's be a good girl and let your most wonderful mother catch a few winks, okay?" Shiori stopped crying the instant she was snuggled in the arms of the most positively amazing man, father, and husband in the entire world. Kukai smiled, and kissed her forehead._

* * *

><p>Wait, what happened if they had twins? Kukai started to panic. Would Utau be too ashamed and give one up for adoption? No, she wouldn't, she couldn't! He'd just have to assure his beautiful wife that he would stay with her!<p>

* * *

><p><em>Suddenly, another crib appeared. This one was blue and held another squalling baby. "Domeki," he cooed, picking up the crying baby boy in his other arm. "Let mommy sleep, okay?" Like his twin sister, Domeki stopped crying the instant his perfect father was holding him.<em>

* * *

><p>What happened if she had triplets!<p>

* * *

><p><em>A third crib popped out of nowhere, this one pink, also holding a screaming baby. The now stressed father, laid Shiori and Domeki down in their crib and walked over to the third crib and removed the squalling infant. "Calm down, uh," Shoot, he was running out of names. "Uh, Natsuki, ssh, let mommy sleep."<em>

* * *

><p>Kukai gulped, he could do triplets, maybe. Twins would be better, but what if they all turned out to be like his beautiful wife?<p>

* * *

><p><em>Natsuki stopped crying, instead, she started laughing. Laughing that laugh that Utau always laughed when she was about to kill something or someone. Her siblings joined in. Out of thin air, a knife appeared in her chubby hand. She continued grinning and cackling like a maniac. Kukai yelped and dropped the crazy infant back into her crib. Except, she remained there, floating in mid-air, cackling and swinging the sharp knife around. <em>

"_Die!" she chirped. Domeki and Shiori sprung out of their cribs, knives similar to Nastuki's in the tiny hands. _

* * *

><p>"No!" Kukai yelled, holding his head. Utau stood over him, clothes sticking to her wet skin.<p>

"Kukai, you okay?" she asked.

"Sexy," the distressed man cried, flinging his arms around her model-like waist. "I love you so much, baby. And I swear I will love every child you have, but please, please, please, don't have quadrupelets!" Utau pried her husband off herself.

"Kukai, what in the world are you talking about?"

"You being pregnant, of course! Yaya came over with a recipe for brownies and talked about how her mom would eat the batter when she was pregnant with her little brother and then that started me thinking about how you haven't let me shower with you or anything for the past couple of days and it's because you're pregnant! You don't want me seeing you getting fat because you're embarrassed about it!"

Utau sighed.

"Kukai, one," the blonde woman began, slapping the brunet across the cheek. "Don't call me 'fat'. Two," she slapped him again. "I'm not pregnant. At all. Three," she raised her hand as if to slap Kukai again, causing him to flinch and cover his head with his hands. "Thank you." She snatched the recipe card away.

* * *

><p>"Why won't you let me take a shower with you?" Kukai whined.<p>

"Because I'm not dirty."

"I could easily fix that," he replied, swiping some of the batter with his finger and earning him a slap with the spoon. "Ouch."

"Oh, and how would you do that?"

"Utau, hold still, you have some batter on you forehead," Kukai said, leaning forward. Before Utau could react, Kukai had drawn a mustache and a goatee with the brownie batter that was on his finger. "Your eyebrows looks like they could use some fixing." Utau pulled her head away but not before Kukai had managed to draw a line connecting her two eyebrows together. "Look, you have a unibrow, now!"

"Souma Kukai," she growled and picked up the bowl and plopped it upside down on his head. Kukai grinned, dark brown, almost black, mix dripping down his face.

"Baby."

"What," Utau snapped.

"We are, that being you and me, now dirty. Therefore, we both need a shower." Utau rolled her eyes, sighing.

"I am going to kill you."

* * *

><p><strong>You are now logged into Facebook<strong>

**Souma Utau to Sanjou Yaya**

_Thanks for the brownie recipe. Kukai had fun washing the mix off._

**Sanjou Yaya**

_What?_

**Souma Utau**

_Never mind._

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. *bows* You are allowed to kill me, if you want. I deserve it.<strong>

**Please review, flame, favorite, follow, etc. Whatever that please you. I wrote this in a rush, point out any mistakes you find. Thankies-su. *bows***_  
><em>


	12. December 12th, Tsukiyomi Residence

**I'm very proud of this chapter. Not proud that I've waited a year to write it, though.**

**I've begun to focus more on the physical aspect of the couples relationships, so the next few chapters will be leaning toward the more mature side.**

**I do not own Shugo Chara or Facebook.**

**Please enjoy~**

* * *

><p>"Amu, what shall we do today?" Ikuto asked his wife as she got dressed for the day. "We have nowhere to be and nothing to do. What do you want to do with <em>me<em>?" His tone of voice was rather suggestive. Amu smiled at Ikuto and rolled her eyes.

"Well, you could get out of bed and get dressed. That's a start." She pulled on a pair of jeans. Ikuto's actions were more than suggestive when he hooked a finger into her jeans and forcefully pulled her back onto their bed.

"But _our_ _bed_ is nice and warm. It's even warmer now you're _in_ with _me_," he whispered seductively. "C'mon, babe. You _know _you _want_ to." Amu did feel rather comfortable next to him; _and_ the way he was unbuttoning her jeans _was_ turning her on. And that thing he was doing with his hips felt really good.

"I'm hungry and I want to eat." Her voice said one thing, but her actions said what Ikuto wanted to hear. She really was trying to resist her husband's advances.

"You can eat me." Then again, she could never say 'no' to him. Ikuto grinned as his wife stood up on the bed and hurriedly pulled off her jeans.

"Fine, but you're taking me out to eat afterward."

"No complaints here," he said and pulled her back on top of him. Amu gave Ikuto a long, promising kiss on the lips.

"Better make it good."

"Better make what good?" A voice called from the hallway.

* * *

><p>Ami sat on the Tsukiyomi's big, black leather couch with a cup of coffee in hand, grinning one of those I-know-what-you-two-were-doing grins at her brother-in-law and her sister.<p>

"Ami, why are you here?" Amu asked, trying not to snap at the younger girl.

"Haven't you heard of doorbells?" Ikuto growled. He did love Ami and he loved spending time with his sister-in-law; but when it came to spending time with family and getting in bed with Amu, Amu won every time.

"Yes, yes I have, Nii~chan. Have you heard of locking your door? Don't you want to protect my beloved Onee~chan? You should try shutting and locking your door if you don't want intruders." She grinned at the couple. "Especially when you two lovebirds are-"

"That's enough, Ami!" Amu interrupted. "You haven't answered my question: why are you here?"

"Can't I visit my Onee~chan and Onii~chan without being questioned?"

"Not when winter holidays have yet to begin," replied Amu. Ami reached into her purse and handed her to slips of paper. One was a medical slip excusing her a week of school by her doctor and the other a permission slip to go on a school trip to the beach. Ikuto frowned as he read the slips over Amu's shoulder.

"The beach, at the beginning of winter? How gullible are your parents, Ami?" asked Ikuto.

"Ami, you're sick with the flu? Why did you come here if you're sick? And, if you're sick, why are mom and dad letting you go on this trip?" asked Amu.

Ami laughed at her sister.

"They're forged, you dummy. What school would take a field trip to the beach when it's snowing?"

"Um…" Ami rolled her eyes.

"Geez, Onee~chan, you're about as thick as Papa and Mama." Amu scowled at her little sister.

"Ami, I'm going to call Papa and tell him that you're over here," Amu said and pulled out her cellphone. "Ditching school is wrong and you'll get caught, you know." Ami rolled her eyes, again.

"I have the entire male and most of the female school body covering for me, Onee~chan. I'm not stupid like you. I'm not going to get caught."

"Famous last words," Amu muttered as she scrolled through her phone's contacts in search of her father's number.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Ami warned, pulling out her own phone.

"Why wouldn't she?" Ikuto asked, curious.

"Unless she wants this video all over Facebook." Ami held her cellphone out to Ikuto. He took the sleek, flat device from his sister-in-law and watched the first ten seconds of the video before stopping the video and passing the phone to his wife, a small smirk flashing across his face.

"Ikuto, what is it?" Amu asked, trying to get a good look at the short clip the blue-haired man was watching. Ikuto turned up the volume so all three of the room's occupants could hear what was being said and passed the phone to his wife, Ami grinning the entire time.

"Ami~chan, you sure we aren't related?" he asked. Ami shrugged.

"Not biologically, my dear Onii~chan." Amu stared at the screen, her expression a mixture of horror and embarrassment. Ami had recorded what her sister and brother-in-law had done that morning.

* * *

><p><em>Amu was half lying on top of Ikuto, her arms propping her above her husband's chest so she could look down at him. Meanwhile, Ikuto's hands were caressing her back. Sometimes he would slip a hand into one of the jeans' pockets and push her lower half onto him only to be pushed back up by his hips. "But our bed is nice and warm. It's even warmer now you're in with me… C'mon, babe. You know you want to." His hands moved to the front of Amu's pants and started to unbutton them. Amu closed her eyes, moaning softly to her husband's touch.<em>

_ "I'm hungry and I want to eat," she replied, looping her thumbs into her jeans and slowly tugging them onto her hips. She sat on his hips, moving back and forth in time to his moving up and down. Ikuto sat up and moved his hands into his wife's jeans, helping her pull them off._

_ "You can eat me." His seductive whisper caused her to shudder and moan. Her eyes were filled with lust, as she stared into his eyes. Amu reached down, slowly pulling his hands out of her pants. Then she stood up, struggling to pull her jeans off the rest of the way._

_ "Fine," she panted. "but you're taking me out afterward."_

_ "No complaints here." Ikuto grinned and pulled her to sit on top of his chest. Amu leaned over, kissing him long and hard. Ikuto's hands were in her shirt when they pulled apart._

_ "Better make it good," she moaned, leaning closer for another kiss._

_ "Better make what good?" _

* * *

><p>"What do you think?" Ami asked, grinning rather evilly. Amu closed her eyes, her face bright red.<p>

"Ami…." She hissed.

"Well," Ikuto began. "I think, Amu, you looked rather sexy." His wife placed her head in her hands, trying not to cry. She wanted to disappear. "But, I don't agree with what you did, Ami~chan. What you recorded was an intimate moment with your sister and myself -something that only the two of us share with each other. Granted, it was fun being able to watch, but I'm going to ask you to delete that video. Amu and me having sex is just meant for the two of us; not for the public. Please, delete that video." Ami stared at Ikuto blankly.

"What a load of crap. Like heck I'm going to delete it," she said, snatching her phone from Ikuto. Amu snapped.

"Ami, you had better delete that video or Kami~sama so help me I will kill you!" she shouted, jumping out of her chair. Ikuto grabbed her arm and pulled her back down next to him.

"Amu-" he began.

"Ami, you are dead if you even _think_ of posting that video on Facebook or wherever! Delete it this instant!"

Ami just smirked.

"I'll delete it, only if you let me spend the week here."

"What!?" Amu shrieked, jumping out of her chair the second time, only to be pulled back down by Ikuto. "After what you did, you have the _nerve_ to ask us to spend the _week_ in our _home_!? Little sister for what you di-"

"Yes," Ikuto said, placing a hand over Amu's mouth. "Yes, Ami~chan, you may spend the week with us. But under no circumstance are you allowed to enter Amu's and my bedroom. Nor are you allowed to enter any room without knocking."

The younger girl just shrugged.

"Fine with me," she said and stood up. Ami grinned and her still fuming sister and bowed rather mockingly to her. "Please take good care of me!" she sang oh-so-innocently.

* * *

><p>Ikuto sat in the parking lot of the restaurant he promised to take Amu while said woman sobbed.<p>

"I can't believe you're letting her stay with us," she blubbered. "After what she did, you should've said 'no'!" Ikuto sighed, wrapping an arm around her shaking shoulders.

"It's fine, Amu. She said she'd delete it."

"Why did you say 'yes' you idiot!"

"Did you really want the video on Facebook?"

"No," Amu sniffed.

"Then letting her stay with us for the week was our only option." Ikuto passed her another tissue.

"You could've thought of something else," she mumbled and blew her nose. Ikuto sighed for the umpteenth time.

"Do you want to go home after our brunch?" he asked. Amu shook her head 'no'. "Then I have an idea: how about after we finish eating lunch, we rent a dayroom at a hotel and finish where we left off this morning." Ikuto pulled Amu close, leaving a trail of kisses from her shoulder to her neck. Amu moaned quietly in response; oh how Ikuto turned her on. "So," he whispered into her hair. "I'll take it that's a 'yes'?" Amu nodded. "Good. Now, no more crying."

* * *

><p><strong>You are now logged into Facebook<strong>

**Fujisaki Rima has sent you a message! Click **here** to view her message!**

**Click **here** to see your friendship.**

**Click **here** to post on her wall.**

**Click **here** to un-friend her.**

**Click **here** to block all messages from Fujisaki Rima.**

**Fujisaki Rima to Tsukiyomi Amu**

_Are we still on for lunch at your place tomorrow?_

**Tsukiyomi Amu to Fujisaki Rima**

_Yeah. Ami is visiting, though. Is that okay?_

**Fujisaki Rima to Tsukiyomi Amu**

_That's more than okay! I haven't seen Ami~chan since summer holidays!_

* * *

><p><strong>Ami~chan has entered the plot... I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Like I said before, I had a lot of fun writing it and I hope you have enjoyed reading it.<strong>

**Thankies~**

**Criticisms are greatly appreciated and loved~**


End file.
